Majoring in Life
by cabbitqueen
Summary: Discontinued. AU. Hinata goes to college. HinaxKabu, Slight HinaxSasu, Slight HinaxGaa, eventually HinaxKaka, First Fic. Other character pairings...Lots of crack pairings. Rating for lang., Adult Situations
1. Chapter 1 Moving In

Disclaimer: Do not Own Characters!

- - - -

Hinata Hyuga sighed. Looking down at the packet of papers in her hand she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Her first day at Kohona university and she most definately did not feel comfortable. Her dorm room was sparce, though she was thankful she would only have 1 other roommate. She had heard some other girls on her floor complaining that they were forced to had 3 people in the 2 person rooms. Setting her papers down on her desk she decided to unpack her bags as she waited for her roommate to arrive. Opening her suitcase she was surprised to find a small package. She knew she did not pack it in her case. Lifting it out of her bag she sat on her empty bed. Opening it two envelopes fell out and a small box. Picking up the first envelope Hinata groaned recognizing the stationaryy as belonging to her father. Nervously she opened it and read the short letter.

_I expect the best from you. Do not bring shame to this family. I have set up an account at the local bank for you to help with your school expenses only. My accountant estimated that your books, school fees, supplies and food should not exceed $3,000._

_With love_

_Your Father._

_P.S. I understand you may wish to have some fun while at school. For that you will have to supply your own funds to do so._

Attached to the letter was the banking information as well as a check made out to her for $50. The memo at the bottom said, "for fun". A small smile graced her lips. Her father was a strict man, but he did have his small moments. He had after all allowed her to go to Kohona University, and was paying for it, despite the fact she could go to Hyuga University for free. But Hinata didn't want to go to a school where all the staff worked for her father. And she wanted to study Nursing, and Kohona U. had the best program in the area. Though part of the agreement was she had to minor in business, to appease her father.

Picking up the second envelope Hinata wondered who it was from. Tearing it open she smiled as a card from Hanabi, her younger sister, came out. The front of the card has a grinning cat on it and the inside said "Smile!" with a small note from Hanabi saying,

_Have fun away at college sis! I can't wait to hear all the exciting stories from you!_

Hinata wasn't sure what kind of stories Hanabi expected to hear from her as Hinata was certain she would be too busy with her class work to have much excitement.

All the was left was the small box to open. Tears came to Hinata's eyes as she opened it up and saw a picture frame holding a picture of her late mother. Setting the picture next to her bed she sighed. How she wished her mother could see her now, almost all grown up and going to college.

A knock at her room door broke Hinata from her thoughts as the door opened to reveal a blue eyed blonde dragging in her belongings. Smiling at Hinata she said, "Hi! I'm Ino and I guess we're roommates!"

"Ah, um, I'm Hinata. It-its nice to meet you Ino."

"You too!" Ino said. "Well I guess we should unpack! Though looks like you've already started."

Hinata nodded and finished putting her things away.

"So what are you majoring in?" Ino asked. "I'm doing psychology" the blode said with a smile.

"Oh, um, I'm in the nursing program, and the business minor" Hinata said.

"Woah! Are you serious!?!" Ino exclaimed. "Nursing is alot of work, and from what I hear business isn't easy either! You must be super smart and hard working!"

"No, not really...I just really want to try it out," Hinata said.

"Oh sure! I'm bet you're just being modest" Ino joked. "But I think we'll get along well don't you Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. Ino did seem friendly and outgoing. "Anyway," Ino said while looking at her watch, "I'm gonna go get some of my books and try to see my advisor. You wanna come Hinata?"

"Oh, no that's ok...I want to finish unpacking and I think I meet my advisor tomorrow to choose my classes."

"Ok well I'll see you later!" Ino said as she left the room.

Hinata finished packing and sat at her desk. "Let's see...father gave me $3,000 for expenses, and I have $1,500 in my own savings...and my meal plan gives me $1,000 to use in the cafeteria...I hope I'll be ok...I doubt I could do all my work if I need to get a part-time job too." Glancing at her clock she saw it was 5pm. "Guess I should go get some food from the cafeteria. Oh I think I should check my student mailbox too! I still am not sure when I meet my advisor or where to find him."

Picking up her papers off her desk she leafed through till she found the one she wanted. It had a small map to the school post office and her mailbox number as well as her mailbox key taped to it. Leaving her room, she made sure she had her dorm and room keys and headed out to the crisp fall air.

Staring at the small map Hinata wasn't paying attention where she was walking and walked right into another person knocking herself to the ground. Said other person also fell to the ground with a small grunt. Embarassed beyond belief Hinata bowed her head and apologiezd profusely to the person she just walked into. She was positive her face was bright red. Hearing a light chuckle she dared to raise her head.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking myself." The man said. Adjusting his glasses he smiled at her and extending his hand to help her up. "I'm Kabuto. And you are? A new student I assume."

Accepting his hand she stood up and said, "Oh I-I'm Hinata, yeah I new student...I'm so sorry for walking into you. I wasn't paying attention and was trying to find the post office." Hinata softly said as her face grew hotter with embarassment.

"Oh. The post office closes at 4pm." Kabuto said. "I was heading to the cafeteria if you wanted to join me." His eyes twinkled as he looked over the young woman. If he was lucky she would be in one of the classes he was asisting for Professor Orochimaru. And he was certain she would be quite fun to use.

Hinata frowned slightly at the news that the post office was closed. She would have to get up early to find out when and where to see her advisor. Sighing she nodded to Kabuto that she would join him for dinner. Which was just as well, she wasn't positive she knew where the cafeteria was.

Walking together Kabuto decided to break hte silence and asked" So what are you planning to study?"

"Um, nursing and some business."

Kabuto grinned to himself. Perfect. Orochimaru taught the nursing biology class and Kabuto would be the teacher's assistant for that class.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you more" Kabuto said.

Hinata looked up at him a bit confused.

"Since all nursing majors have to take Prof. Orochimaru's biology class and I'm his TA."

Hinata gasped! Kabuto was a graduate student! She suddenly felt warm as she realized she was going to have dinner with a graduate student! And she was just a lowly first year undergraduate.

Kabuto noticed her blush and smirked. Oh yes, he hoped her would see alot of this cute nursing major.

Arriving back to her dorm late that night Hinata was blushing and a light smile played upon her face. Kabuto was so interesting! A medical grad student who seemed to know everything! He even told her where she could find her advisor named Kurenai, so she just needed to find out what time to met her. Hinata sighed. Kabuto wasn't what one would call hot, but he was very intelligent and so kind. Hinata looked forward to seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Approaching her room she heard loud voices coming from inside...One she could identify as Ino, as well and another loud female and a loud male. Hinata suddenly became nervous. Sure her dorm was co-ed, but she didn't think there would be boys in her room already. Sure she just had dinner with a guy...and older, intelligent, and nice guy...but on the whole she was very shy around men as she didn't have much interaction with them. Except for her strict father, and her perfect and cold cousin, who seemed to scare off every guy who came near her. though Hinata knew deep down her cousin Neji was a kind person, though a bit overprotective of her and Hanabi.

Gulping Hinata opened the door to the room she shared with Ino to see it full of people! Ino stood up and greeted Hinata, "Hey there! I was wondering when you would come back! These are some of my friends from high school! The girl with the big forehead and pink hair is Sakura," "What was that Ino-pig!" said pink haired girl screamed. "Quiet! I'm not done!" Ino yelled back. "The blond bum stuffing his face with ramen is Naruto," Ino said while pointing to a boy sitting on the ground surrounded by empty ramen cups. Looking up he grinned at Hinata, who thought she would faint from his gorgeous smile and his brilliantly blue eyes. "He and Sakura have been dating since our senior year in high school" Ino continued.

"Yeah, after years of asking her out she finally said yes to me!" Naruto said as he tackled Sakura in a hug. "Of course I did you idiot! You wouldn't stop till I said yes!" Sakura said while hitting Naruto on the head, with a slight blush on her face.

The two looked cute together, though Hinata was a bit jealous. Naruto was so handsome and lively. Sakura was beautiful too so she could see why Naruto would want to be with a girl like Sakura.

"The bum asleep is my boyfriend Shikamaru and his best friend Choji is the one munching on the chips," Ino continued.

"I'm not alseep, its just you guys aren't talking about anything interesting," the body on the bed said. Rolling over to turn his back to the group it looked like he reall y was going to go to sleep. Hinata looked at hte larger man eating chips on Ino's bed. He merely offered his chips to her before shoving more into his mouth.

"And the gorgeous guy with no social skills is Sasuke." Ino said pointing to the person sitting on Hinata's bed. Hinata turned to her bed and she had to admit the guy was gorgeous. Raven black spiky hair, pale skin, a muscular body, he had all the looks to be a model. Though he was scary! He just stared at Hinata, like he was trying to burn a hole in her head. It reminded Hinata of how her cousin Neji stared at everyone.

"I hope you don't mind him on your bed Hinata" Ino said. "We kinda ran out of room in here."

"It-its okay." Hinata said moving to sit on her bed. Sasuke continued to stare at her wondering if she would attack him or swoon like most other girls. It had taken years for Ino and Sakura to stop stalking him and he was thankful they had boyfriends to keep them in line. He figured she was sitting next to him on purpose, despite the fact he was sittting on her bed.

Setting herself as far away from Sasuke, Hinata turned to the others in the room. Ino certainly had alot of friends at this University. Hinata hoped they would be friendly with her as well, never actually having had friends of her own before. Well maybe not Sasuke who was still staring at her. She was begining to get even more nervous and scooted further away from him. At least she was used to Neji being cold and scary, but she defiantely wasn't used to Sasuke.

Ino noticed how Sasuke was staring at Hinata and sighed. "Hey Sasuke! Knock it off!" Turning to Hinata she said, "Sorry Hinata, as I said, he has no social skills."

Hinata giggled at that. "I-its okay Ino. My cousin is a bit like that so I'm used to it alittle."

Sasuke scowled at that comment. Okay so she didn't latch onto him or faint, and she had a nice quiet voice and her laugh was cute. Wait no he did not just think that about a person who insulted him. At least she was easy to ignore. And he decided he would just ignore her for the rest of the night. Maybe she will go away, completely forgetting that he was in her room.

"Well then, now that introductions are out of the way lets have some fun!" Ino shouted. "Afterall we just have orientation tomorrow and buying books and that boring stuff, no classes yet!" Turning her attention to Hinata Ino asked," That's okay right Hinata? You don't have to get up early do you?"

HInata blushed at being put on the spot. She did want to wake up early to meet Kurenai, but she didn't want to ruin the fun. "W-well I guess its okay." She said with her eyes downcast.

Noticing this Ino said, "We'll just chat for a bit and then we'll leave so you can goto bed when you're tired, how bout that?"

Hinata nodded. She was happy Ino seemed to be understanding. She could see how Ino would be a good psychologist.

"All right!" Sakura exclaimed. "So Hinata, tell us about yourself! Like what are you planning on studying? I'm in the advanced nursing course. Naruto and Shikamaru are undecided and Choji is in the culinary program." "Yeah and the jerk Sasuke is in the business program." Naruto said interrupting Sakura. "Don't call Sasuke a jerk, you jerk!" Sakura said while punching Naruto on the head. "Owwww...Sakura how could you hit your boyfriend like that?" Naruto said while rubbing the sore spot.

Hinata giggled again. They were certainly lively. "I-I'm in the nursing program too, but my entrance scores weren't high enough for me to be in the advance class. And I'm minoring in business since my father wants me to."

"Hmmm, so you'll be seeing Sasuke alot in class then, huh?" Naruto said.

"Oh, um I don't know. It will depend on the classes we choose I guess." Hinata softly said.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke suddenly said staring at the girl.

"Eh? Um I'm sorry?" Hinata said a bit worried.

The room went quiet at Sasuke's harsh words. "You're a Hyuga. So why aren't you going to Hyuga University?"

"Oh. Um I-I wanted to do nursing and Hyuga U. doesn't offer that. And um..."

"Don't be an ass!" Naruto yelled glaring at Sasuke. "She can go here if she wants to!"

"Shut up Narutard. All Hyugas goto Hyuga U. for free. So why the hell isn't she going there!?!" Sasuke glared back at Naruto.

"I-i made a deal with my f-father..." Hinata whispered her face heating up."H-he said I can go here and he'll pay i-if I minor i-in business a-at least. I-its a-always b-been my dream to b-be a n-nurse."

Sasuke scowled. He was supposed to be ignoring her. Why did he care what colege she went to. Standing up he muttered, "Whatever." And left the room.

Concerned eyes were on the Hyuga. "Hey Hinata are you okay? I'm so sorry about that! Sasuke just can be that way, especially with new people." Sakura said. 'If you want I'll beat him up for you!" Naruto said with a smile. "Yeah! No one can talk to my roommate like that!" Ino said.

Hinata smile and her eyes started to tear up. They were accepting her as a friend.

Seeing the girl cheer up Sakura decided to lighten the atmosphere. "So Hinata, you've got to tell me what yo do to your hair to get it to shine so!" "Ha!" Ino said with a grin, "Sakura is in love with her hair, despite the fact her shampoo turns it bright pink! That sooo can not be good you!" "I'll have you know that pink is the new IN color for the fall!" Sakura proudly said.

The boys groaned. So the girls were gonna talk about this all night.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said as he turned over to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Schedule

Hinata yawned as she made her way to her mailbox early in the morning. She was up rather late last night chatting with Ino and Sakura. The other boys left about an hour after Sasuke did as the topic of conversation went from hair, to make up to clothes and back to hair again. Well Shikamaru didn't leave as he was fast asleep and only left when Ino kicked him out as she and Hinata got ready to get a few hours of sleep. She was tired, but she couldn't rememebr when she had had so much fun. Her late night talks with Hanabi were never so entertaining, mostly Hanabi grumbling about their father's strict rules. Opening her mailbox she found her appointment card with her advisor. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Good thing she woke up early as her appointment was in half an hour.

Making her way to her advisor's office Hinata noticed another person sitting in the hallway. Walking closer she saw he was waiting by Kurenai's door, which was open. He seemed to ignore Hinata as he just stared at the wall infront of him. Or so Hinata though, it was rather hard to tell where he was looking with his sunglasses on. "Why do I have to take that stupid class!" a male voice yelled from inside the office causing Hinata to jump. "Because Kiba, you want to be a veternarian. Or so you claim. So that means you HAVE to take Biology." a calm female voice replied. "But I don't want to be a biologist! Why the hell do I have to take that dumb class!" Kurenai groaned, it was much to early in the morning to deal with such a loud person. Note to self, schedule all future appointments with Kiba for the afternoon. "Kiba, calm down" The guy with the sunglasses said as he stood up. "You're holding up her other appointments. And just because you don't want to take a class doesn't mean its not required for your major."

Kiba growled at the other male. "Whatever Shino. Fine I'll take the stupid class...but you're helping me study for it Shino!" Shino didn't respond to that as he walked down the hall. "Damn it Shino! Don't walk away from me!" Kiba yelled as he ran off after the other down the hall.

"Its the beginning of the year and I already need a vacation" The woman inside muttered. "So who's next? Just come in, close the door or leave it open, whichever you prefer." Hinata entered and closed the door behind her. "So you're Hinata Hyuaga right?" The woman behind the desk asked. "I'll be your counselor and advisor for your undergraduate years here. My name is Kurenai. And please just call me Kurenai. I like to keep it alittle informal." Kurenai said with a smile. Hinata felt at ease. Her advisor seemed nice.

"So then, what do you want to study?" Kurenai asked Hinata.

"Oh, um n-nursing and I w-want to minor in business."

"Are you sure Hinata? The nursing program is very difficult and time consuming and the business minor is alot of work as well."

"Yes, I-I'm sure."

"Well you can start it, and if the minor seems to be too much you have till your sophmore year to drop it. So let's see, based on your exam scores and transcript you will need to take Biology and Psychology to start you nursing program. Biology counts for double credits as you have the lecture class as well and the labs for it. You have to take at least one course for business to start your minor, and all freshmen must take a writing course. I suggest Speech Writing and Public Speaking since it counts as a business course as well as your writing course. And that leaves you with one elective. What would you like to take besides your required classes?" Kurenai asked as she handed Hinata a list of classes she could take.

Hinata looked over the list and there were so many options! Some though seemed a bit silly though and she was shocked there were actually clases for things like bowling and snowmobiling. Though what caught her eye alot was Martial Arts. Her cousin Neji had always said she sould take some form of Martial Arts to boost her confidence as well as give herself some protection.

Smiling she looked at Kurenai and said, "I want to take Martial Arts as well."

Kurenai looked surprised. Blinking she looked Hinata over and smiled. "Good choice. Its important to know how to protect yourself and its a great way to relieve stress. Okay then. Here's your schedule. You'll have Biology lecture with Prof. Orochimaru Mondays and Wednesdays at 11am, Psychology lecture Mondays and Wednesdays with Prof. Ibiki at 1pm and Your Biology Lab at 4pm Mondays and Wednesdays with T.A. Kabuto. Your Writing class will be Tuesdays and Thursdays at 1pm with Prof. Jiraya and your Martial Arts Class will be Tuesdays and Thursdays at 3pm with Prof. Kakashi." Kurenai handed Hinata a printout of her schedule as she further said, "Good thing you have Martial Arts after your class with Jiraya. He always makes his student want to hit things out of frustration."

Hinata wasn't sure if Kurenai was joking or not but she decided to just smile at that comment.

"Well that should do it. Even though tomorrow is Sunday the bookstore will be open since classes start Monday. So you have the rest of today and tomorrow to get more accustomed to the campus." Kurenai said.

Hinata smiled and thanked her advisor as she decided to head to the book store to get her needed supplies.


	4. Chapter 4 Rude Food

Arriving at the bookstore Hinata was surprised at how packed it was with students! Trying to make her way through, but not wanting to push people around she ended up getting smushed by other bodies.

"Hey there Hinata!"

Looking around Hinata saw a bright pink head waving her arms. "H-hi there Sakura."

"Outta my way!" Sakura yelled as she pushed her way over to Hinata, with Naruto and Sasuke in tow each carrying a large pile of books. "Need any help? The guys can carry your books for you since they're being all macho about wanting to be stronger. So holding heavy books I guess helps them out."

"Oh, um s-sure. If it would be alright" Hinata replied.

"Ok! Let me see your schedule." Sakura said as she grabbed the paper out of Hinata's hands. "Aw! We wont have any classes together."

"Sakura why do you have to be in all advanced classes!" Naruto whined. "I wanna be with you all the time!"

"Naruto...if you were in all my classes you would be studying to be a nurse." Sakura said as she thumped Naruto on the head.

"Saaakuraaaa..." Naruto whined.

"Oh! But you'll have some classes with Sasuke and Naruto at least!" Sakura said while smiling at the other girl. "Sasuke has psychology with you and both of em will be in your writing class! And, um...Hinata? It says you're in the Martial Arts class...are you sure that right?"

"Oh, um yes...I've always wanted to learn some. My family taught me alittle, b-but I w-want to surprise my c-cousin."

"Don't worry Sakura! Sasuke and I will look out for her in!" Naruto proudly said. "So what style did your family teach you Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, it-it's our family style, Jyuken." At that Sasuke's ears perked up. He had heard of the Hyuga Jyuken, but never actually seen it in action. "B-but I wasn't v-very good at it. M-my little s-sister always beat m-me, so father stopped t-teaching me it." Hinata said rather dejectedly.

"Well you'll surprise them when you can whoop their butts! I hear Prof. Kakashi is a genius and knows sooooo many cool moves!" WHACK! "Owwww! Sakura what was that for?"

"You idiot! Hinata's not going to go home and beat up her family!" Sakura said as veins throbbed on her forehead.

"Let's go. Gimme you books" Sasuke said, much to the surprise of the others. "What? We've been here for over an hour and I want to get lunch. And I doubt Hinata can carry all her books." He said as he walked to the cash register. "Ah-um t-thank you S-Sasuke." Hinata said as she followed him to pay for her books.

The other two stood there and gaped at Sasuke. "Hey, hey Sakura...did Sasuke just do something kinda nice for a girl?" Naruto said in shock. Sakura couldn't even respond as she stood there stone cold in shock.

- - - - -

"Thank y-you for carrying m-my books b-back to m-my room." Hinata said with a slight blush.

"Hnn." Sasuke replied. 'Why the hell did I offer to carry her books? She'll probably think I like her or something and ask me out on a date now.'

Arriving at her room Hinata opened the door for Sasuke as he placed the books on her desk. Waiting for her to ask him out, he was ready with a cold response. Waiting. Waiting. 'What was she doing? Did she faint after having realised I'm in her room?' Sasuke thought as he turned to Hinata...who was putting her books away. 'What the hell?' That was not expected.

Hinata was becoming more and more nervous. He brought her books, so why didn't he leave? Was he waiting for something? 'Oh!' She thought as she turned to him.

'Here it comes.' Sasuke was all set to turn her down.

"Ino w-won't be back till l-later this afternoon... m-most likely."

'What? Oh I see, she's trying to get me to stay here with her and is not so subtly letting me know we'll be alone for a few hours.'

"A-and I was planning on g-getting lunch with her. S-so you can go back an-and have lunch w-with Sakura and Naruto. I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to m-make you wait. I-I know you w-were in a hurry to e-eat. Th-thank you again f-for carrying m-my books."

'What is going on? She's not throwing herself at me, and it sounds an awful lot like she's trying to kick me out of the room!' "Whatever" Sasuke muttered as he walked out of the room.

Hinata sighed. He finally left. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was very excited about her books and wanted to start reading them to get a head start. Giggling a little she opened up her Biology book and started on the introduction.

- - - - -

Stretching Hinata looked at her clock. 3pm and Ino wasn't back yet. 'I guess I can go eat without her' She thought. Hinata was rather pleased with herself. She had been able to read the introductions and chapter one of each text book. And she made sure to take thorough notes for future reference. All that was left was to prep herself for her Martial Arts class, which didn't have text book. She hoped she could rememeber enough of the Jyuken to give herself a nice workout after her late lunch. Writing a note to Ino before she left, she grabbed her jacket and headed to the cafeteria.

Holding her tray of food she scanned the cafeteria tables for a place to sit. She was shocked to see Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke still in the cafeteria, with Naruto still eating like there was no tomorrow and Sasuke scowling at Naruto as if he was trying to burn a hole in his head.

Seeing Hinata, Sakura waved the girl over to sit with them. "Hey Hinata! Where's Ino?"

"She h-hasn't come back y-yet."

"Heh. She must be having problems getting Shikamaru to get his books still then. So what did you do all this time? Naruto had a coupon for all you could eat ramen and he's nnot letting it go to waste." Sakura said as she glanced at the pile of empty bowls.

"I, um, read some of m-my text b-books. And I w-was planning on t-trying to practice m-my Jyuken after. I-if I can r-remember i-it."

At the word Jyuken Sasuke stopped staring at Naruto and looked at the new person at the table. 'When did she get here? She really is quiet. Pretty tolerable too. At least she doesn't seem interested in me.'

"If you need any help Naruto and Sasuke are really good with Martial Arts. They could give you some pointers." Sakura said.

"No."

"What was that Sasuke?" Sakura asked turning her attention to the dark eyed male.

"Don't go offering me to babysit" He said with a scowl.

"Hey don't be rude!" Sakura replied alittle upset.

"It-its okay. I'd r-rather do t-this alone. Its b-been years since I-I've done Jyuken." Hinata whispered with a blush on her face. This was so embarassing! "I-I should get g-going." She said as she took her tray and left.

Sakura watched the girl leave the cafeteria and turned a heated glare at Sasuke. Naruto finishing his 10th bowl noticed the glaring contest between Sakura and Sasuke and wondered what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5 Quiet Place

'Oh god that was so mortifying!' Hinata thought as she walked towards the gym. 'Why was he so mean. Maybe he was still upset about earlier? That's it. I must have insulted him before. Oh I such a horrible person! I need to apologize to him!'

Not paying attention as she walked, she walked right into another person's back.

"Oomph!" Hinata gasped as her face collided into a tall male's back. "I'm s-so sorry!"

"Hinata? Ah it is you! I saw you're on my roster for the Biology Lab." The man said with a wide grin.

"K-Kabuto!"

"Heh, seems we keep meeting this way. You shouldn't walk around in a daze cute Hinata." Kabuto smirked at her blush."Where are you headed this time cute Hinata?"

Hinata could feel her face getting redder by the minute as she stood near Kabuto. At fisrt she thought it was mistake on his part to call her cute, but after hearing it the second time she was positive it was no mistake. Did that mean he liked her? Oh dear! Hinata didn't know what to do in a situation like this She knew her cousin Neji would punch Kabuto for being so close to her, but Kabuto was so nice to her! And she felt a bit giddy a the thought she a young undergraduate could be dating a graduate student! It was so surreal to her.

Kabuto smiled at the young woman before him. She was so innocent and easy to manipulate. And she was pretty cute, with that blush and her pale fair skin. She almost looked like a porcelin doll, though her distinctive Hyuga lavender eyes made her more mysterious. He was certain she would make this semester most enjoyable.

"I-I was h-h-heading to the gym." Curse her stutter! Being so nervous was making her speech impediment worse! She didn't want to look like a fool infront of Kabuto!

"I see. Well let me walk you there."

"T-t-t-th-thank y-y-you." She blushed a deeper red.

Nearing the gym Kabuto stopped and turned to Hinata. "You know if you need help with anything please feel free to ask me cute Hinata. Here's my phone number and my dorm building and room. Orochimaru is really tough on first years so please come to me if you have any problems," he said with a smile as he handed her a slip of paper with his information on it. "I'll see you in lab Monday," he said as he started walking away from the gym.

Hinata could only stare as he walked away as her face became bright red.

Still a bit flushed she entered the gym and went to find an empty practice room. Room upon room seemed to be filled by people already working out. Feeling discouraged Hinata reached the last practice room. That had another person standing by it to see if it was empty. Peering in Hinata saw it was empty, but the other person was there first. Looking at him Hinata saw the most brilliant wild red hair and the lightest green eyes she had ever seen. Hinata blushed as the wild man stared at her and her hands began to fidget.

Squinting his eyes Gaara looked the dark haired girl up and down. 'I should just take the room. I was here first. She'd probably be noisy.' It had been ages since he could meditate and he was a bit concerned that the mind would snap if he didn't relax a bit. If only he didn't have two roommates he'd meditate in his room. Shino was quiet enough and minded his own business but Kiba..he was a wild animal. Yelling, swearing, couldn't keep still for 5 mins and always getting into other people's stuff. Gaara was sure he'd try to kill the damn mutt. The practice rooms were sound proof and he knew he wouldn't be disturbed here. But How the hell was he supposed to know that everyone would be using them? Looking again at the girl he saw her wistful look at the practice room. Yet she was waiting for him to claim it. 'At least she has manners.'

"We can share it if you're quiet."

"Ehhh?" Hinata looked at the source of the husky voice.

"I need to meditate. If you're noisy I'm kicking you out." He said as he walked into the room. Sitting in a corner he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

Hinata stood in the doorway. She wanted to practice, but she didn't want to be watched. All the other rooms were full though. And this guy had his eyes closed. He was nice enough to let her use the room too. Cautiously she walked in not wanting to disturb the other person. 'Its better then nothing' she thought. Making certain his eyes were indeed closed she started stretching and going through the first of her Jyuken exercises.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Gaara opened one eye assuming the girl had left. He was surprised that she was still there eyes closed, moving slowing through some kind of martial art form. 'Interesting,' he thought as he closed his eye to continue his meditation.

An hour and a half later Hinata was feeling very drained. Though slow, Jyuken was trying on the body. Dripping with sweat she wiped her forehead and she turned around and gasped! He was watching her! How long had he been watching?

Honestly Gaara had only been watching her for half an hou, having finished his meditation. He was quite surprised she could so the complex forms so quietly, though he did see her making many mistakes. He decided he liked this girl. She was very tolerable and her presence didn't annoy him as much as others. Standing up he walked over to the sweaty and flushed girl and said, "Gaara," then turned and walked out of the room.

Blinking, Hinata was stunned. Gaara? Was that his name? Gathering her thoughts she followed him out of the room. Reaching the door she saw he was waiting for her. "H-Hinata." She replied. Blinking he nodded once and walked off leaving a slightly confused Hinata standing outside the room.

- - - - - -

A.N.- So what do you guys think so far? I have a fuzzy idea of how i want this to go, but would love some input :) though I'll still update with or without input. and I'll even update if i get nothing but flames ;P


	6. Chapter 6 Shower Time

"There you are." Sasuke was glad he finally found her. Sakura wouldn't get off his back till he said he would go and apologize. Why was she spacing out so much though? Did she not hear him? "Hey Earth to Hinata." he said. Still no response. What is wrong with this girl? Why did he have such a hard time getting her attention? Not that he really wanted her attention. She must have mental problems. Yeah that was it. She had mental problems because she didn't turn to goo whenever he was near like every other girl in the world. Groaning he moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump at the contact.

"Oh! S-Sasuke!"

Finally he had her attention. "Look" he started to say.

"Oh Sasuke! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to offend you!" She said while bowing down infront of him.

What the hell? He was supposed to apologize to her...not the other way around. Whatever, this was easier.

"C-can you f-forgive me?"

"Hnn. Fine."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. So Sasuke wasn't mad at her anymore!

"So what were you doing?"

"Oh, um, I w-was practicing m-my Jyuken." Hinata said with a blush. She had to admit though, she remembered a lot more then she thought she would. She would have to call Hanabi or Neji later though for fill in the spots that she wasn't sure about though.

"Hnn...you need a shower." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata blushed. He was teasing her! Oh how she wished she could think up a good retort and throw it in his face! Though with her stutter she was sure it wouldn't come out right.

Sasuke couldn't believe this girl. She was so unlike every other girl he had met. She wasn't loud. She didn't attack him. She actually worked up a sweat. He didn't know why he had the urge to tease her, but he loved to see that blush on her face and to make her squirm a bit. 'She has a cute face too.' He thought. He paused at that thought. Oh no. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. 'A crush...I have a stupid crush on a stuttering girl.' He could just hear his older brother laughing in the background. He HAD to make sure no one ever found out about this. 'I'm sure she'll do something stupid and I'll get over this fast...I hope,' he thought as he looked at her again. 'Damn it! I barely know her!' His face twisted to a scowl as he battled his mind.

Hinata began to get increasingly worried. One minute Sasuke was teasing her the next he was making scary faces. Maybe she really did smell.

"O-okay. I'll h-head to the sh-showers then," she softly said as she walked towards the girls' locker room.

A slight blush appeared on Sasuke's face as he tried not to picture Hinata in the shower.

Pausing in her steps Hinata turned to Sasuke and said, "I'll be quick and then we can meet up with everyone for dinner?" Turning around she dashed into the locker room before Sasuke could respond.

'Oh great...now I'm waiting for her to finish her shower." He thought as he tried even harder to not picture Hinata wet, soapy and naked. Unfortunately the more he tried the harder it was to not picture her. "Fuck this." He muttered. It wasn't his fault he was a healthy young man in the prime of his youth. Groaning as his pants became a bit tighter he walked into the men's restroom. Locking the door and making sure no one else was in there he decided to let his mind wander as he went into the nearest stall.

- - - - -

Running her fingers through her damp hair Hinata gathered the rest of her sweaty clothes and put them in her bag. Exiting the locker room she looked around for Sasuke. 'Did he leave already?' She wondered.

Hearing a door open behind her she turned to see Sasuke coming out of the Men's room.

Sasuke paused as he saw her standing there. She looked really cute with her damp hair tousled and she smell amazing. It was just soap, but on her it was making him excited again. 'Calm down' He told himself as he walked closer to her.

"Let's go" He said as he walked towards the exit. Nodding she followed him.

They walked to the cafeteria in silence. His thoughts trying not to think of her and her thoughts of two other men.

"Hey Hinata! Sasuke!" Ino yelled as she ran up to the pair. "Sorry about lunch Hinata." Ino huffed as she tried to catch her breath. "The bum wouldn't get out of bed to make his schedule, then he fell asleep when we were trying to get his books. Geez he's so lazy! I don't know how he got into college."

Hinata giggled as Ino further went off on Shikamaru's laziness. Sasuke followed the two chatting girls. It was easier to not think of Hinata as he tried to ignore Ino's screeching.

"At least we can all have dinner together!" Ino said happily. "So what's your schedule look like Hinata?"

Hinata handed Ino her schedule as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Awww! I wont have any classes with you!" Ino pouted as she handed Hinata's schedule back. Carrying their trays of food they found Naruto, Sakura, and Choji already at a table. "Hey guys!" Sakura said. "Where's Shikamaru?"

"He's sleeping. The lazy bum said today wore him out" Ino said as a vein popped out on her forehead.

Hinata stared as Naruto and Choji inhaled the food on their trays. "They're always like this." Sakura said. "Its like they are having a contest to see who can eat the most."

"So what's everyone doing tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Shashku mand hiim arsh groging fo praim..."

"Naruto...don't talk with your mouth full!" Sakura said as she hit him on the back.

cough "Awww! Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"I swear you try to annoy me more and more!"

"But I said Sasuke and I are gonna train! You wanna come see me kick pretty boy's butt?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Like you could beat Sasuke, Naruto! And no, Ino and I are going shopping. You wanna come Hinata?" Sakura said hitting Naruto again.

"Oh, um I d-don't know. I n-need to call m-my sister and t-train alittle m-more I t-think." Hinata said while staring at her tray.

"Ok. What about you Choji? What are you doing tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Sundays are his and Shikamaru's cloud watching days." Ino said.

Choji nodded as his mouth was full and he didn't want to get hit by Sakura.

"But if you have the free time Hinata, you're more then welcome to join me and Sakura." Ino said with a grin.

"Ah, t-thank you. I'll k-keep that in mind." Hinata smiled. They were an odd group. But Hinata was glad they were her friends.


	7. Chapter 7 Need a new clock?

Beep… Beep… Beep… CRASH! 

"Sorry Hinata," Ino said as she threw the alarm clock against the wall.

'Note to self, Ino is NOT a morning person.' Hinata thought as she saw her sleepy roommate slowly walking to the shower. Rolling over Hinata decided a few more minutes of sleep would be good. Checking her own intact clock she saw it was only 6am. 6am? Why was Ino up so early? She and Sakura must want to get some good sales if they were waking up so early. "What time are you going to the stores?" Hinata asked as Ino walked out of the shower.

"Oh, around 10am probably. If Sakura isn't late"

"…Then why are you up so early?"

"Early? Heck I'll be lucky if I finish my hair in time to meet Sakura." Ino said with a look of surprise.

Hinata pulled the covers over her head. She just didn't understand how someone could take so long to get ready.

"Well be out for awhile, so feel free to call my cell if you want to join us later." Ino said as she headed back into the bathroom.

- - - - -

Beep…Beep…Beep…CLICK.

Hinata looked at her clock, 9am. Rolling out of her bad she was about to head to the shower, when she saw Ino was still inside working on her hair. 'Hmm…I guess I don't have to look nice yet to just talk to Hanabi,' she thought.

Picking up the room phone she dialed her home.

"Hello, Hyuga residence."

"Good m-morning! This is H-Hinata, is my sister up yet?"

"Good morning Miss Hinata. No, I do not believe Miss Hanabi has awakened yet."

"Oh. C-could you wake her up for me? And I-I've told you b-before not to call me m-miss, just H-Hinata."

"And I've told you Miss Hinata that your father demands we call you that so long as he employs the household servants. Please hold while I attempt to rouse your sister."

"O-okay."

"Hey Hinata!" Ino said as she walked out of the bathroom, looking quite stunning for just going out shopping.

"You l-look very n-nice Ino," Hinata said.

"Thanks! Even though I've got the lazy bum I still like to look good when I go out! Ya never know if a better guy will be out too!" Ino said with a wink. "Heh, I'm just kidding! But I want to look good because I know Sakura will be looking good as well! Anyway I'm gonna try to grab some breakfast before I meet up with the pink-head! See you laters!"

"B-bye," Hinata said with a small wave as Ino bounded out of the room.

Yawn "Hello? Who the hell is calling me so early on a weekend!?"

"Good m-morning Hanabi. How are you doing now that I-I'm not home?"

"Big Sis! Geez you're evil for waking me up so early! I'm supposed to sleep in on the weekend! And dad has been a pain in my butt! Now that he only has to watch over me he never lets me get away with anything! It's awful! I'm a teenager already!"

Hinata giggled. It was nice to hear her sister complain. "Now Hanabi, you're only 13, of c-course he's going to seem strict. You'll see when you o-older that he's only looking out f-for us."

"Bah! Your too nice Sis. Except for the whole waking me up part! Anyway why the call? Miss me already?" Hanabi grinned into the phone.

"Of c-course I miss y-you! And that you for the l-lovely card." Hinata said as she glanced at her desk that was the home to her cards sent from her family.

"No prob Sis! Just make sure you tells me of all your adventures when you come home for the winter break!"

"Oh and I-I have a f-favor t-to ask…"

"Hmmmm…what kinda favor?" Hanabi said, with a glint in her eyes.

"W-well I'm um I you see I…"

"Geez Hinata just say it!"

"I'm taking a martial arts class and I wanted to practice my Jyuken! But don't tell Father or Neji! I want to surprise them!"

No stutter. Hanabi was impressed. Hinata must really want this to ask her. But she wasn't allowed to show Hinata Jyuken unless her father allowed it. And he definitely wouldn't allow it since he thought it would be a waste on Hinata.

"You know Sis I'm not allowed to do that…" Hanabi said slowly.

"I-I know…I understand…I'll just t-try harder to remember on my own. I'm s-sorry to even ask you." Hinata said with tears forming in her eyes.

"But ya know Sis…I wouldn't really be showing you it if I "accidentally" emailed you a pdf of the basic manual by mistake…"

Hinata smiled into the phone. "Oh, Hanabi, you'r so…so…such a wonderful sister!"

"Hey, whatever! I said I'm NOT showing you! You'll just have to fend for yourself!" Hanabi teased.

"I'll email you later, I'm gonna go hide from the maids now for revenge for waking me up!"

"Hanabi! D-don't be mean t-to them! I asked t-them to wake you!" Hinata scolded.

"Boo Sis, you're no fun! Fine I'll see how many more veins I can make pop outta dad's head! Bye!"

"Bye Hanabi."

Stretching, Hinata hung up the phone. 'Well I guess I can take a shower now.' She thought with a smile. Her sister despite being a little bratty was still kind to her.

- - - - -

Drying her hair with a towel Hinata walked out of the steamy bathroom. 'I wonder if Hanabi sent the file yet.' She thought as she turned her computer on. 'Oh I have new mail!' Excitedly she opened her email box. 'Hmm, stuff for new students, an email from father, probably to tell me to not fail,' she thought with a groan. 'I'll read that one later, oh, an email from Hanabi!' Clicking the message open, Hinata saw a file named "Pictures" with a short message from Hanabi that said "To help you at college!"

Smiling Hinata opened the pictures to see the beginning handbook on Jyuken. Eagerly reading to find her errors Hinata lost track of the time as she found out how she was moving wrong or how her stance needed work.

Her stomach whining for food Hinata finally looked at her clock. 'Oh my! It's already noon! I guess I should get some lunch and then I can put this new information to use in a practice room' she thought as she packed her gym bag.

After getting an apple, granola bar, and a bottle of water from the cafeteria, Hinata made her way to the practice rooms in the gym. Dismayed she saw almost all the rooms were in use again.

Opening the door to the last room, Hinata prayed that it would be empty. Peering inside a familiar red head sitting in the corner opened one eye to look at her.

"Only if you're quiet," He said as he closed his eye to continue his meditation.

- - - - -

A.N. Sorry for the wait. I had been trying to upload all weekend and just got it to work today 


	8. Chapter 8 Hey Hina!

"Ah man! How was I supposed to know it was gonna rain!" A drenched Naruto said to an equally drenched Sasuke as they walked into the gym. "Hey, hey! Maybe we can find a practice room to finish our fighting!"

"Stupid. It's raining, they'll all be used." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He hated being in wet clothes. As they walked through the halls to the practice Sasuke became more and more angry. He could see all the "subtle" looks the girls were trying to give him, and his clothes sticking so tightly to his body weren't helping him. At least they wouldn't try to get close to him with the loud mouth blond right next to him yakking his ear off.

"Aw! All the rooms are being used!"

"Stupid." Sasuke muttered.

"Let's check the last room! Maybe we'll be lucky!"

- - - - -

Hinata was quite aware of the fact the other occupant in the room was watching her. At first it made her nervous as she fumbled through her footwork. But he didn't laugh at her. Actually he didn't make any noise at all. And Hinata was very careful that she herself was as quiet as possible.

"You've gotten better." The redhead said suddenly.

"Ehh!?" Hinata turned to him in shock. He spoke!

Gaara smirked at her reaction. She wasn't good, but she had slightly improved. He wondered if she did it on her own or if someone told her. Someone probably told her, she didn't look like a martial arts genius though she was graceful in her movements, when her nerves weren't causing her to flop around like a fish out of water. He was surprised that she seemed more comfortable around him though despite that fact he was staring at her while she trained. What was her name again?

"Aw this room has people in it too! Oh but it's just Hinata! Hey there! You don't mind if we join ya do you Hina?" Naruto said as he burst through the door.

Ah yes Hinata was her name. It suited her. Narrowing his fierce eyes at the two intruding males Gaara made a low growl.

"N-Naruto! S-Sasuke! Um, h-hi there. I t-thought you were going t-to t-train outside t-today." Hinata said with a look of surprise.

"Ya we did but then it started to pour! And Sasuke is such a wimp he can't handle being out in the rain!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Shut up stupid. You were the one who wanted to come inside." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"So you don't mind if we join ya do you Hina?" Naruto asked grinning at Hinata.

"Well umm y-you see…" Hinata said with a blush on her face looking at the ground. She didn't mind sharing, but it wasn't her room.

"Oh you don't mind if I call you Hina do you? I thought it was cute like you!" Naruto said.

Both Gaara and Sasuke glared at Naruto for that remark.

"Ah um th-that's ok if you c-call me that. I've never h-had a nickname b-before." Hinata said with a blush and a small smile it was true it was her first nickname from her first real friends.

"So let's all practice and train together!" Naruto said as he punched the air.

"Oh um y-you see…" Hinata said as she glanced towards Gaara.

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly became aware of the other very quiet occupant of the room, who had a dangerous scowl on his face and he glared at the two males.

"Ack! Hina! You have some creepy guy in here with you!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his finger at Gaara.

Looking at Hinata, Sasuke was a bit confused. She didn't seem like the kind of girl to allow a stranger to watch her practice, especially a dangerous looking guy like the one in the corner. Did she know him? The look that he and Naruto were getting from the redhead made him slightly uncomfortable.

"It-it's his room. G-Gaara was so k-kind as t-to share w-with me." Hinata squeaked out, looking at the ground.

"Get out." Gaara's voice cut through.

The three turned to look at the now standing Gaara who had a murderous look in his eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry G-Gaara!" Hinata said as she quickly gathered her belongings. She forgot Gaara liked quiet and she had been so noisy just now, and he had so kindly let her use his room.

"Not you." He said turning to Hinata. "Them." He glared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"What the hell jerk! Why can't we use the room too!" Naruto yelled at Gaara as Sasuke glared at the redhead. He must be bullying Hinata and forcing her to stay here.

"Don't disturb her progress. She's doing better then last time with her training." Gaara said in a low voice.

What? Hinata has trained with this guy before? Sasuke felt very uneasy at that bit of knowledge.

"Hinata looked at Gaara in surprise. "Y-you really t-think I d-did better Gaara?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Giving a slight nod to the girl Gaara walked back to his corner. "Get out. We're training."

Grumbling Naruto stalked out of the room. Pausing to look at Hinata, Sasuke whispered in her ear, "Will you be okay in here?"

With a slightly confused look, Hinata nodded. "Of c-course I will. Why w-wouldn't I?"

"Nevermind." Sasuke said as he left the room as Gaara had a slight gleam of triumph in his eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9 Sleep is so far away

"I-I'm so sorry Gaara." Hinata said with her eyes downcast as a blush crept across her cheeks. "I-I'll t-try not to bother you."

"Hmm." Gaara looked at the girl from his corner. Her presence didn't annoy him. She seemed uncomfortable, but that was more due to the situation then his presence. 'Nonsense,' he thought. 'She'll fear you once she finds out all about you. Don't let her get close.'

"No matter, continue your training." He said.

Getting back into her stance Hinata felt nervous at being watched, and was wondering what Sasuke meant before.

"What style do you use?"

"Oh, um w-what? Oh it-it's Jyuken." Hinata said as she stumbled out of her form in surprise.

Jyuken? Only the Hyugas used that style. Interesting, this could be very interesting. He had met some Hyugas before, the head Hiashi and his daughter Hanabi. Hinata must be from a lower part of the family. His father said he should be closer to the Hyuga family, but he didn't say what part, though it was implied he should get close to the head family, especially that horrid Hanabi who was the Head's daughter. It would be more fun to befriend a lower member just to piss off his father.

"H-Have you h-heard of it Gaara?"

"Of course, it's well known that the Hyuga are masters of Jyuken, though you are hardly a master."

"T-true." Hinata said with tears forming in her eyes regretting she allowed him to see her like this.

"Let me fix your posture. It will help your balance and will make your form more fluid." Gaara said as he walked toward her slowly.

"Y-Yes." Hinata said with a hint of excitement in her voice, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

- - - - -

"Man that guy was an ass huh Sasuke! He made you seem like a teddy bear!" Naruto laughed at his own poor joke. "But man! I didn't know Hina was friends with a jerk like that. Wonder how they met. What was his name again? Gaga? Googo? Geere?"

"Gaara." Sasuke muttered. Wait, Gaara…didn't the Prime Minister of Suna have a son named Gaara? Nah, it had to just be a coincidence. But Gaara was an unusual name. And Hinata was a Hyuga. A powerful family like that would know lots of powerful people. Though it would explain how Hinata knew Gaara, Sasuke still didn't feel comfortable with it. Besides, Hinata was too soft to be from the head family. He heard Hiashi was a hard ass from his brother and he was certain the rest of the family would be cold like Hiashi.

Checking his watch Sasuke saw it was 5pm. "I'm going to take a shower and get some dinner. I need to get out of these wet clothes." Walking off he left Naruto standing in the hall, who was still trying to remember the redhead's name.

- - - - -

Panting, Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow.

"You did much better." Gaara said as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Th-thank you. It was all due to your advice. D-did you want to go get dinner Gaara?"

Pausing Gaara's brow furrowed. "I can't. But next time you want to train I'll help. Here's my room number." He handed her a slip of paper and walked off, leaving Hinata as she gathered her belongings.

Tired, but proud of herself, Hinata headed to the shower room to wash up before grabbing some food for dinner.

'Gaara is so nice. Quiet and very reserved, but when we were alone he was so helpful. A bit blunt though.' She giggled as she let the hot water wash away her sweat. 'I hope I can get to know him better.' She thought.

- - - - -

Arriving back at her room Hinata was exhausted. Looking forward to falling asleep and going to class tomorrow, she inwardly groaned when she saw Ino and Sakura in the room, with bags upon bags filled with clothes on her bed.

"Hinata! You never called!" Ino whined as she pulled Hinata into the room.

"Ah s-sorry, I lost track of t-time while I w-was training."

"No problem! We found TONS of clothes for you though while we were out!" Sakura said as she pulled out a bag and began to search through it. "You gotta try these on and let us know what you think!"

Looking at the top Sakura had pulled out Hinata paled and blushed at the thing that was trying to pass as a shirt. He father would kill her if she wore it and she would die of embarrassment if she wore something so skimpy.

"Um thanks, b-but that's n-not really my ssssstyle." Hinata said, she could barely look at the top!

"But your body is in such great shape!" Ino exclaimed. "You should show it off more!"

"At least try the clothes on! I wanna see if we got your size right," Sakura said as she looked ready to pounce on Hinata.

"But y-y-y-you really ssssshouldn't ha-ha-have sssspent th-th-the money" Hinata stuttered out trying to find a way not to wear the horrid clothes.

"Ha! Back to school sales are the best! So don't even worry about it! It's totally my treat for a new friend!" Sakura said as Ino locked the door.

"Ya! Sakura's always buying clothes that she doesn't need and we all share our clothes since we're close in size! And you seem to be similar in size to us, you're just alittle shorter." Ino said.

"Though we are a bit jealous of your bust line, you totally beat us there." Sakura said, causing Hinata to turn beet red. "Or so we think, its hard to tell with what you wear. Soooo…time to strip down and we'll all try on clothes!" Sakura said excitedly.

Gulping Hinata realized she wouldn't be able to get out of this, and that she was in for a very, very long night. 


	10. Chapter 10 And so it begins

Beep…Beep…Beep…CRASH!

Hinata was again startled awake by the sound of Ino throwing the clock against a wall. Looking at her clock Hinata was shocked to see it was again 6am. She couldn't image who Ino could be getting up so early. They had only gone to bed 2 hours ago! Hinata had never changed her clothes so many times in a span of a few hours. Though Ino and Sakura seemed to have fun, and some of the clothes Hinata actually liked.

"Oh, sorry Hinata, did I wake you? I got class at 9am so I gotta get ready!" Ino said as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Rolling over Hinata was glad she could sleep in longer and she would have to remember to get Ino a softer alarm clock.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…CLICK.

Groaning Hinata wanted to go back to bed. It was only 9:30am. And she did not get her needed 8 hours of sleep. The awful alarm clock…waking her up out of glorious sleep. Stretching with a yawn she flopped out of bed. A nice shower would wake her up, she hoped. Moaning her tired body meandered towards the bathroom. 'Ouch, I think I kinda over did the training. I'm all stiff and sore still.'

Walking out of the steamy bathroom, Hinata decided to wear some of the new clothes that Ino and Sakura had bought her, the ones that were meant to actually be worn in public. Hinata shuddered as she remembered being forced to try on an orange leather mini skirt and neon green tube top. Pulling out a grey tweed skirt and a pale pink sweater, Hinata quickly changed. 10:15am, just enough time to grab some food from the cafeteria and to head to class. Making sure she had all her books and supplies, Hinata took one glance at herself in the mirror before heading out. 'This outfit is actually really nice.' She thought and it fit her like a glove.

Walking through the Science Building, Hinata was getting rather nervous. It was so big! Finally finding her lecture room, she had to suppress a squeak of shock. The room looked like it could hold hundreds of people! Taking a seat, Hinata saw that the lecture room was almost full as well. 'Hmm Prof. Orochimaru must only lecture once to everyone, and the TA's do the smaller classes…' Or so she hoped her lab wouldn't be this big.

The din in the room quieted down as a tall man with long black hair and a white lab coat walked towards the podium. "Good morning sssstudentsss. I'm your Biology Professor, Professor Orochimaru, for thisss sssssemester. Attendence isss not required, though I doubt you will passsss your labssss if you sssskip my lecturessss." The man said. "After all, by the end of thisssss sssemessster, half of you will be failing. And that isss guaranteed."

Hinata gulped at that remark. She hoped she wouldn't be one of the ones failing! Her father would make her quit the nursing program if she didn't get the best scores.

"Well then, let'sss begin." Prof. Orochimaru said as he started his lecture.

- - - - -

Shifting her books as she walked towards her psychology class, Hinata couldn't help but be distracted. She was still thinking of her biology lecture. Prof. Orochimaru required they know so much! And his lecture was packed full of information. She wasn't even able to write it all down! He just talked so fast, and his hiss made it harder to hear him.

Entering the psychology classroom, Hinata was relieved to see it was much, much smaller. Taking a seat near the back she saw Sasuke was already there, towards the front, surrounded by most of the girls in the room and he did not look happy. She almost felt bad for him, but it was sort of funny to watch him brood like that.

"May I sit next to you Hinata?"

Looking towards the voice Hinata gasped. Gaara! "Of-of course!"

With the corner of his mouth slightly upturned Gaara took the seat to Hinata's right.

A flare of jealousy burst through Sasuke as he saw Gaara sit next to Hinata. He so did not like the redhead. But saying anything would let his friends know of his small crush on the girl. So he had to suffer and let his fangirls drool on him. Besides, Hinata seemed to like Gaara's company.

Smirking Gaara saw the glares Sasuke was throwing his way. He didn't know why, but he liked to see the raven-haired boy pissed off.

At 1pm on the dot, the door to the classroom opened and a very stern looking man with many scars on his face walked in. Walking to the front of the room, he opened up a notebook. "I'm Professor Ibiki. Welcome to Psychology." Looking at his class roster he picked a name. "Hinata Hyuga. You fail. Please leave." He said as he closed the notebook.

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. Gaara and Sasuke both turned to her, with a slight look of concern on their stoic faces. Slowly standing up she gathered her things. Fighting back tears she rushed out of the room.

'No! No! No!' She stood outside the room as tears fell down her face. How could she explain this to her father? He would say she was a failure and make her leave Kohona U.! She had to make Prof. Ibiki change his mind! Wiping her face, she took a deep breath. Determination back in her eyes she walked back in to the room.

"Congratulations Miss Hyuga. You get an "A" for the first project." Prof. Ibiki said. "Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku, you both also get an "A" for the first project since you two were the only ones who said she would come back. Everyone else, you have failed the first project since you thought she would not come back."

Hinata was a bit confused. So it was a test? She was a bit upset about it, especially that the class thought she would just fail, but was happy that Sasuke and Gaara believed in her.

"Please take your seat Miss Hyuga. And everyone please note your seat. You are not allowed to change your seats after today. Furthermore, if anyone wants to drop this class, I suggest you leave now and not waste our time. I doubt most of you would have had the guts to come back like Miss Hyuga did."

A few students fearing another test like this quickly left the room. Sasuke secretly hoped all his fangirls would leave too. He did not like the idea of having to sit with them all semester.

- - - - -

Pausing to sit outside for a moment Hinata sighed. Her classes so far were a lot of work. At least Prof. Ibiki warmed up after some students left. He actually seemed like a good man, and he again apologized to Hinata for making her take the first test, and said that he was very impressed with her since most people fail it. Hinata beamed at the complement and understood his methods a little more as he told the class a little about his time in the CIA and FBI.

Heading back to the Science building, Hinata looked for her lab room. Finding it she saw it was very small, only 3 long lab tables and the teacher's desk. Taking a seat at a table she recognized the two other people sitting at the table with her. The loud boy with the wild, brown hair and the quiet boy with the sunglasses, both she saw when she met with Kurenai. Looking around she saw there were only 9 students total in the class.

"Good afternoon all." Kabuto said as he walked into the room. "I hope you are all enjoying your classes so far." He looked directly at Hinata and smiled. "I know most of the professors like to get right to work, but for today I'll just hand out the syllabus and safety procedures. Please let me know if you have any questions, otherwise you are all free to go. Just make sure to read these handouts."

"All right!" The Brown haired boy at Hinata's table said.

"Oh, and the tables you are at you will be staying there the whole semester. You all will be in groups of 3 so be sure to introduce yourself to your group." Kabuto said. "But we can do that next time, since you are all so eager to leave." He said with a smile.

7 of the 9 students ran out of the room, while the one with the sunglasses at Hinata's table walked at a normal pace out of the room.

Putting her bag on her shoulder Hinata walked towards the door also.

"So are you have fun cute Hinata?" Kabuto called to her.

Blushing Hinata stopped and turned to him. "Y-yes. I-I think s-so. It-it's a lot of work t-though."

Smiling Kabuto walked over to the blushing girl. "I'm sure you can do it all cute Hinata. Did you want me to help with your notes from the lecture? I know Prof. Orochimaru can be hard to follow."

Her blush deepening Hinata just nodded.

"Well then why don't we order some dinner and I can go over it with you cute Hinata." He said as he closed the classroom door. 


	11. Chapter 11 Introductions again

"Cute Hinata, are you having fun?" Kabuto asked leaning close to the girl. Blushing Hinata nodded. "I can tell, cute Hinata, because it's already 11pm." Kabuto said with a smirk. "You have classes tomorrow so you should head back and get some sleep." He said as he placed his hand on Hinata's knee.

11pm! She had been with Kabuto for almost 7 hours! But it didn't seem that long. They had just been going over the lecture and he had ordered a pizza. And then they started talking about the medical field. He just knew so much and was so interesting! Hinata was captivated by his intelligence. And he was handsome. And so close to her. And his hand was on her knee. Hinata felt faint as the heat rose to her face and her heart pounded in her chest. Moving closer to the rosy girl Kabuto placed his other hand on Hinata's head. "Cute Hinata, are you feeling alright? You're getting awfully warm."

"I-I-I-I-I'm f-fi-f-ine." She squeaked out, blushing further out of embarrassment.

Smirking inwardly at her reaction, Kabuto stood up and offered his hand to Hinata. "Well then I think you should head back. It may be chilly out let me lend you my jacket."

Accepting his hand, Hinata unsteadily stood up. "Th-thank y-y-y-you, Ka-b-b-buto. But I-I'll be fi-f-fine." Grabbing her bag Hinata quickly left the room out of fear she would pass out from her blush.

"Interessssting Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he walked to the door to the classroom, watching the young girl run down the hall. "Sssshe'sss not you usssual type. A Hyuga, right?"

"Yes, something different this semester, Professor, I think the results will be well worth it." Kabuto grinned at his teacher.

- - -

Creeping into her room, Hinata saw Ino was already fast asleep.

'I can't believe I just ran out like that! That was so uncool! I looked so foolish in front of Kabuto!' She berated herself as she changed into her bed clothes. 'He must think I'm such a dork! I can't even act normal around him.' Sighing she climbed into bed, only to quickly jump out and grab Ino's alarm clock. Wrapping a towel around it she placed it back in its place. 'There, now I can sleep in, and hopefully forget this whole incident!' She thought. She was not looking forward to seeing Kabuto again. She was just too embarrassed.

- - -

Waking up to her own alarm clock, Hinata was pleased to see the towel worked in preventing the awful crashing sound of Ino throwing her clock. Stretching, Hinata was relieved that she wouldn't have to face Kabuto today and she could work out her frustration in the martial arts class.

"I should just accept the fact I'm too awkward to ever have a boyfriend." She mumbled to herself as she got ready for the day.

Stopping in the cafeteria to get some breakfast Hinata saw Naruto and Sasuke already at a table.

"Hey, Hina!" Naruto waved her over. "You have writing with us right? Lets all go together!"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you, idiot." Sasuke muttered to Naruto.

"But you came to the cafeteria with me…" Naruto said with a grin.

"…"

"Ha! You got no comeback!" Naruto jeered.

"Shut up."

Hinata giggled at their exchange. They acted like brothers, it was cute.

Sasuke looked at Hinata as she giggled. 'She looks cute when she laughs.' He thought as a very, very, very faint blush tinted his cheeks. So faint, no one could tell it was there. Standing up he said, "Let's go Hinata." Grabbing his bag he walked out of the cafeteria.

"O-Okay." Hinata said as she gulped down her orange juice and followed him to the classroom.

Naruto sat there for a minute, his eyebrow twitching. Sasuke was acting weird. Most people wouldn't notice it, but Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. Trying to put 2 and 2 together Naruto thought, "Sasuke hates girls, but he did another kinda nice thing to Hina…Wait a minute!' Naruto stood up with a serious look on his face. "They left with out me!" He yelled as he ran after them.

- - -

Entering the classroom, Sasuke grimaced. 'What the hell?'

"G-Gaara!" Hinata said as she saw the redhead in the very small classroom. Taking an empty seat next to him she smiled at him as Gaara looked at the quiet girl.

With a scowl on his face, Sasuke took the empty seat on Hinata's other side. "This room is really small.' He thought as he looked around. There were only four student desks and the professor's desk in the room. And said professor seemed to have a stupid grin plastered on his face as he wrote on a notebook at his desk.

"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he ran in the room, only to stop suddenly. "Ack! Its the creepy guy!" He yelled pointing at Gaara. Both Sasuke and Gaara glared at Naruto for his remarks.

Gulping, Naruto lowered his finger as he took the only empty seat.

Putting his pen down Jiraya looked to the four students in his room. "Humph. So this is the high profile group, huh. Welcome to your writing class. I'm your professor, Jiraya. Just call me Jiraya."

"What do you mean high profile?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying you're families are all big shots. And that's the only reason you're in this class." Jiraya said with a wink. "So why don't you all introduce yourselves and your family status."

"Okay! Me first!" Naruto said excitedly. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I'm gonna be the president of Kohona Univeristy!"

The classroom sweat dropped at that remark.

"Oh um yeah, hehe, my dad was the fourth president of Kohona University too." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Hinata and Gaara looked at Naruto with surprise.

'I didn't know he was so important!' Hinata thought.

'That moron was the 4th's son?' Gaara twitched at the thought.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. "Sasuke Uchiha, second son of the Uchiha Foundation."

Hinata gasped. Her father had always told her how important and strong the Uchiha Foundation was. She knew her father had been trying to make a partnership with the Uchiha to become the largest corporation in the world.

"Gaara Sabaku, son of the Prime Minister of Suna." Gaara said with narrowed eyes at the Uchiha. For political reasons he supposed he couldn't beat the crap out of the Uchiha now.

Sasuke scowled at Gaara. So he was the Prime Minister's son. He had heard that his third child could be a bit unstable. He needed to keep Hinata away from him.

'No way!' Hinata thought, 'Gaara was the guy her dad wanted Hanabi to marry?!?!'

"Ah, um, H-Hinata Hyuga, h-heiress to the Hyuga C-Corporation."

Sasuke and Gaara did a double take.

'I though Hanabi was the heiress.' Thought Gaara. 'This makes things more fun.'

'How the hell did someone so cute come out of the head family!?!?' Sasuke wondered.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Where's Suna? And what's a Hyuga?"

Sasuke couldn't help but punch his best friend for his stupidity. 


	12. Chapter 12 What's on my face?

Jiraya watched the interaction between his four students and sighed. They needed a lot of work before they would be able to give speeches in front of large and important people that their high profile lives would demand. 

"Okay, okay, Sasuke! Gaara! I want you to smile for me!" Jiraya said with a huge grin. "See like me! Come on! Smile!" Seeing their reluctance Jiraya said, "It's an assignment. Do it."

Gaara and Sasuke simultaneously twitched. Neither of them liked the idea of grinning like an idiot for no reason. But they had to do their class work. They were both studious and hard working like that. Not to mention they had to be the best, so they had to get the best grades. With a glare both of them stared at Jiraya. Grimacing as they forced their mouths to move, their glare on the professor became fiercer.

Jiraya was really nervous. He was hoping to get the two stoic males to be less scary as they spoke, but the angry glance and twisted half smiles he got out of them would give him nightmares for a week.

Waving his hands in front of him, Jiraya nervously said, "Okay stop it! Never smile again. You'll scare your audience even more then your normal face would." The glares directed at Jiraya intensified at the insult. "Heh ummm…Naruto!" Jiraya said, attemting to change the subject a little. "Your assignment is to learn what an indoor voice is!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Naruto shouted.

"Don't talk so loudly," Jiraya said as he took his fingers out of his ears.

"WHY NOT?" Naruto said as he got more annoyed and much louder.

The room sweat dropped as Naruto couldn't understand he didn't have to shout in such a small room.

Sighing Jiraya looked to the last student in the room. Smiling he thought to himself, 'At least there is one pretty face in the class. She must have a killer body hidden beneath those clothes. The shy and quiet type is nice once in awhile, though the gusty loud girls are more fun. Hmm…maybe I'll add a quiet type to my next book!'

The perverted grin did not escape the notice of the three males in the room, who being males themselves knew how to recognize it, even Naruto caught it, which would give you an idea how big a grin this was.

Unfortunately Hinata had no idea what the grin was for, having lived her whole life amoung the emotionally repressed Hyuga.

"Hinata, I want you to say something without stuttering." Jiraya said as he leaned onto his desk.

"W-what s-should I say?"

"Hmm..how about you say my name!" He said with a pervert gleam in his eyes! Yes the old man loved to her his name being called out by women.

"Ok-kay. J-J-J..." Pausing to take a deep breath Hinata tried to calm down. She wanted to do well in this class. "J-Jir-aaya. Jir-aya. Jiraya." She said happily.

Jiraya was on cloud nine having heard her sweet voice calling out his name. That was until he sensed the killing intent directed at him emanating from the three very pissed off males in the room. Gulping, he quickly said, "Very good Hinata. Just work on getting rid of your stutter for homework. Naruto try not to yell as much, and Gaara and Sasuke try not to be so scary!" And with that he ran out of the room before he found out just how scary Gaara and Sasuke could be.

Staring at the empty desk, all three males had the same thought. Their professor was a pervert, a BIG pervert.

Glancing at Hinata, Sasuke made a mental note to make sure she wasn't alone with the pervert. She seemed so oblivious to Jiraya's antics. While Gaara continued to stare at the empty desk, wondering if he would fail the class if he castrated Jiraya.

Yawning, Naruto stretched his arms. He was glad Jiraya ran off, that meant class was over. Turning to the Uchiha he said, "Hey Sasuke! Let's head to our next class. I wanna warm up before it starts!" Sasuke smirked and nodded. After being in a room with Jiraya he wanted to hit something, and Naruto was such a good punching bag.

Walking out of the room, Gaara was still thinking up ways to torture the pervert as he too walked to his next class. It had been a very long time since he had tortured someone, and the thrill of the thought made him oblivious to everyone else around him.

Hinata was about to go with Naruto and Sasuke, when she realized she forgot to pack her training clothes. Blushing she apologized to the guys and said she would meet them in their next class. Rushing back to her room, Hinata wanted to be early so she too could warm up before class started. Excitedly she grabbed her clothes and ran to the class in the gymnasium.

Pausing to catch her breath before opening the gym room door for class, she hoped she would do well and learn a lot from the professor.

Opening the door, the breath she had just caught escaped her as she blushed at the sight in the room.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Sorry it's a little short this time! Next chapter may take longer to post as there will be lots of eye candy in it!


	13. Chapter 13 Fruit

Forgetting that Hinata would be joining the class, Naruto opted to change into his work out clothes right in the gym room. After all, there were just guys in here. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't care if he changed here, even if he did call him an idiot. Pulling off his shirt to reveal his tanned upper body, Naruto felt the chill of a glare on his back. Turning around he saw that creepy redhead staring at him. 'What the fuck?' Naruto thought. That guy was always watching him and Sasuke. A very dim light bulb went off in Naruto's head. "Hey you!" He yelled pointing at Gaara. "Stop looking at me! I don't swing that way!"

Being pulled from his fantasy of ways to make Jiraya a eunuch, Gaara glared at the annoying blond that was yelling his head off. "What did you say?" he said sinisterly.

"I'm on to ya, you weirdo! Hey guys, be careful! This freak has been staring at me all day! He might go after you too!" Nartuo said to the other males in the room.

Sasuke slapped his head in utter disbelief. He could not believe that Naruto had just called the son of Suna's Prime Minister gay.

"Dude, what's your problem?" A scruffy haired brunette said as he walked up to Naruto. "The guy was just spacing. You must think a lot of yourself if you that he wanted a piece of your ass. Maybe it was wishful thinking on your part."

"What was that dog face?!" Naruto snarled at the incoming male. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki! And for your information I have a totally hot girlfriend!"

"My name isn't dog face! It's Kiba Inuzuka! And I'm sure you're "girlfriend" is just a figment of your imagination!"

"Say that again!" Naruto growled as he grabbed Kiba by the shirt collar.

"Eager to see me without my shirt I see, you really are desperate for some action aren't ya?" Kiba taunted with a wolfish grin.

"Fuck you! You won't be laughing when I beat you down!" Naruto yelled as he raised his fist to strike.

"Comrades! Please restrain your emotions! Let us embrace in our youth before the rigors of class become apparent!" A sunny aura quickly bounded to the heated males. A blur of green spandex, a flash of shiny black hair, and a twinkle from a blinding smile were all Kiba and Naruto saw as they found themselves in a group hug.

Turning their heads Kiba and Naruto only saw the biggest, thickest, black eyebrows they had ever seen. Glancing at Naruto, Kiba muttered, "This guy is a bigger fruit then you."

Unable to take his eyes off the eyebrows Naruto whispered, "No kidding."

Gaara and Sasuke slowly inched away from the spandex clad weirdo lest they too got pulled into the group hug. Shuddering, Sasuke wondered how it was humanly possible for eyebrows to get that bushy and big, while Gaara tried not to be blinded the shiny teeth that refected light more then a mirror.

Hearing a small gasp, the five in the room turned to the door to see a very red Hinata who had just walked in at that moment.

Hinata could not believe her eyes. There in the room was Naruto shirtless and his tanned body was rather distracting, hugging one of her biology lab partners and some guy in all green spandex. Not wanting to question how exactly this happened she walked to the back of the room where Sasuke and Gaara were trying to conceal themselves from the spandex horror.

Four of the five males eyed the dark haired, pale skinned girl as she walked into the room in silence. Nervously, Hinata placed her bag down. The silence was unbearable and making her very ill at ease. Breaking the silence in his usual way, Naruto shouted out, "Hey Hina! Glad you finally made it here! Wanna warm up with me?"

Looking at Hinata, Kiba recognized the girl as on from his lab class. "Woah man, so that's your girlfriend? Damn, so she does exist." Though Kiba didn't think that a girl like her would actually want to be with a guy like Naruto, she seemed too quiet to be with a loud mouth, but Naruto seemed very familiar with her. Hinata blushed at the comment. True Naruto was handsome and she would love to be with such a sunny person, but considering how guys made her so nervous she doubted she'd ever be with a guy like Naruto.

"Wha? Hina? Nah! No way! My girlfriend is way hotter then she is!" Naruto yelled with a grin. That remark earned Naruto dagger glares from Sasuke and Gaara as Kiba stared at the blond in amazement. 'Did that idiot just say that in front of the girl? He must be so dense." Kiba thought. Hinata's face fell slightly. It was true, she wasn't tall and as bright as Ino or Sakura. She knew she could never compete with those girls.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as he held his head.

"Naruto! How dare you be so careless around such a fair maiden!" The bushy browed boy said as he released Naruto and Kiba from the group hug. "Fair maiden! Rest assured that I, Rock Lee, have duly defended your honor!" he said as he gave Hinata a thumbs up sign.

"My, my, my. Looks like I have a lively class this year." A voice said from the doorway.

Six pair of eyes turned their attention to the tall, grey haired man leaning against the door frame. Six pairs of eyes in their own way quirked an eyebrow at the mask and headband that covered most of the man's face. Dressed in a loose black turtleneck and loose black workout pants, the man lazily walked into the room. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, your professor for this class. Everyone has 10 minutes to stretch and warm up before we begin." He said as he sat down and pulled out an orange covered book to read. "And you," he said as he pointed to Naruto, "Put a shirt on. I don't enjoy looking at naked men."

Embarrassed, Naruto scratched the back of his head as he grabbed his shirt to put on. Getting into her warm up routine Hinata glanced at the professor. 'I hope this makes me stronger. But he's just reading and not watching us." She thought. However, all five of the guys, being rather experienced fighters respectively, sized up their teacher and came to the same conclusion. He is very strong.

Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi was watching his students, discreetly, though he was also reading his book. It was the latest issue, and he just had to finish this chapter.

Closing his book, Kakashi was pleased to see all of his students slightly sweaty and a bit out of breath. 'They know how to do a warm up at least.' He thought. "All right, when I call your name say 'Here' and tell me about your martial arts experience. Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata slightly panicked. She hated going first. Blushing and taking a deep breath she said, "H-here. Umm, ah, trained a little in Jyuken."

Kakashi looked at the girl. 'She's insecure for a Hyuga. We'll have to work on her confidence.' "Kiba Inuzuka."

"Here! Trained to use attack dogs but can also work without em!"

Kakashi sighed. He knew the Inuzuka raised the best attack and guard dogs, maybe he would let Kiba brin his personal dog here to help train. Kakashi was familiar enough with fighting dogs, but University policy frowned on it. At least he could make the boy physically stronger. "Rock Lee."

"Yosh! I'm Here! Sole student of the great Guy Maito!"

Inwardly groaning, Kakashi remembered his age old rival bragging about his marvelous student. 'He even looks like a student of Guy.' He thought as he glanced at the green spandex. "Gaara Sabaku."

"Here."

Looking at the boy, Kakashi asked, "And your experience?"

"None of your business," Gaara retorted with an unreadable expression.

Sighing Kakasi continued, there was always one like that in his class. "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here. I'm an Uchiha."

Okay, so he had two in his class. Kakashi was ready to curse whatever god did this to him. At least he knew about the Uchihas, and he hoped Sasuke was nothing like Itachi. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm here! Trained by my foster dad Iruka! And by the perv Ebisu!"

Hmmm, so this was the late 4th's son. And what was this about Ebisu being a pervert? Ebisu was an elite instructor; Iruka must have had a hard time getting him to have time for Naruto. He'd have to question Iruka next time he saw him.

"Alright," Kakashi said as he stood up. "Everyone drop and give me 100 push ups. I'll be adding weight to those that can handle it."

Hinata gasped. 100 push ups? She knew she could never do that! She didn't want to be humiliated by the fact she wasn't strong enough.

"Except for you Miss Hyuga." Kakashi interrupted her thoughts. "Jyuken isn't suited for this as much. I would like you to do your first form as slow as possible with these weights on your wrists and legs. Okay boys, all of you are getting 50lbs to start with, except for Rock. You'll get an additional 100lbs to what you already have on."

Groaning everyone set to work with the merciless Kakashi overseeing their training.

Two and a half hours later and all the students were drenched in sweat and there muscles were crying out for rest. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke ditched their soaking shirts an hour ago to reveal there sculpted and toned abs. Naruto and Kiba were perfectly tanned with rippling pecs while Sasuke was pale and slimmer, but his taut muscles could be seen clearly. Gaara merely removed his shirt to reveal a black tank top underneath, show off his pale arms and well formed biceps. Rock Lee had not removed any clothing, but was thoroughly tired and enjoying the class. Kakashi was almost as hard as Guy.

Hinata glanced at the boys slightly jealous that they could remove clothes, though also greatly enjoying the view it gave. Wanting to rid herself of some clothes as well, but not wanting to expose her body she suffered through the heat, which was intensified by the blush on her face from the half clad men and their marvelous bodies.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. His students this year were good. Kiba and Naruto were a little loud and complained a lot, but they all did the work. "Okay everyone, class is almost over. Your homework…you wear an extra 10 of your body weight all the time from now on. Except Rock Lee, you'll wear and extra 10 of your body weight and the weight Guy has you wear. Okay, go take a shower, you're all sweaty and gross." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and walked out of the room.

"Mah! Kakashi's a slave driver!" Naruto whined. "Hey, Hina, lets all get dinner after we shower!" He said as he grabbed his stuff and headed to the boy's locker room. Hinata nodded as she headed to the girls locker room very tired and dreading wearing the extra weight.

Shower scene!

The five boys were very weary after the rigorous training and very much looking forward to letting the hot water pour all over them and relax their tired bodies. Four of the five guys stood in shock, however, when Rock Lee jumped fully clothed into the shower as he let the hot water relax his body before he went back to training.

Deciding to use the shower stalls as far away from Rock, lest he decide to have a naked, shower group hug, the four boys stripped off their sweaty clothes and turned the hot water on.

"Hey Naruto…" Kiba slowly said. "Why do you have Strawberry Dream shampoo? Isn't that for girls? Don't tell me you really do swing that way…" Kiba said as he scooted away from Naruto.

"Huh? No! NO! It's Sakura's! I forgot to get my own so she gave me hers!" Naruto defensively said as he lathered up his blond locks.

"Hmm. So Sakura is your 'hot' girlfriend." Kiba mused. "Does that mean Hinata's available? She's really cute, and she has a great butt! Did ya she how she moved during the work out?" Despite the steaming water, Kiba got a chill as Sasuke and Gaara glared at the soapy, tanned brunette. "Eh but ya know she's not my type! I like a more wild woman!" Kiba quickly added as he sensed the ire of the two stoic males. He had already seen Gaara's bad side, having to room with the guy. Boy, did Kiba have bad luck getting stuck with two other guys that rarely talked for his roommates. At least Shino would hang out with him a little, but Gaara always looked like he was gonna murder him and he didn't want to get on Sasuke's bad side having seen how good the Uchiha was during training.

Turning back to their own washing, Sasuke and Gaara tried not to think of the lavender eyed girl, who was showering also, and most likely all soapy and wet. Pushing the thought out of their minds, both guys turned the cold water on so as not to raise suspicion to their slightly perverted thoughts. Finishing his shower first Gaara walked out of the shower room to change, not bothering to wrap the towel around his waist as he dried himself off. He had been around people too much today. He needed some alone time. Changing quickly he left the locker room as the other boys were finishing up their showers. However, as he opened the door he saw the girl that was disturbing his thoughts.

"G-Gaara, you're d-done already?" She asked him surprised.

"Hnn."

"Are y-you joining us-s for d-dinner?

"Your family." He said. "Let's talk. Come." And he walked off towards the cafeteria.

"Um, ah!" Hinata followed him. She didn't want to abandon Naruto, but she was curious about the guy her father thought was worthy to be in the family.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it though I found out I'm not very good with the eye candy ;; but I did make this chapter much longer!


	14. Chapter 14 Lemonade

Disclaimer: I don NOT own characters!

Warning: Mature scene in this chapter!

- - - - -

They walked in uneasy silence. Hinata becoming more and more nervous about the fact she just ditched Naruto, while Gaara was trying to figure out whet he wanted to say to this girl. He didn't know why he told her to follow, but he knew he didn't want her around the Uchiha. He wasn't positive, but he had a sneaking suspicion the Uchiha was casting his eyes to the Hyuga heiress. He didn't know why that made his blood boil.

"Ah um, G-Gaara, um ah, wh-what are you majoring in?" Hinata nervously said hoping to break the ice.

Gaara looked at he girl from the corner of his eye before answering, "Politics."

"Oh! Um ah, th-that would make s-sense, heh." Hinata said as she poked her fingers together.

"Humph. You're nothing like your sister." Gaara suddenly said, causing Hinata to stand still with her eyes wide open. Fighting back tears Hinata wasn't sure how she should respond to that statement. Seeing that she had stopped walking, Gaara turned and walked back to the teary girl.

"Y-you m-m-met my s-sister?" Hinata whispered.

"Hm? Of course. My father wanted me to wed the daughter of Hiashi as a type of allegiance between Suna and the Hyuga. I wasn't told he had two daughters."

Hinata hung her head. Her father would never acknowledge her. He was already introducing Hanabi to powerful families and not her, even though she was the rightful heiress.

"I-I'm sorry, G-Gaara."

"Don't be. I find you much more tolerable then your sister." Turning to continue the walk towards the cafeteria, he said under his breath, "I wouldn't mind being forced to marry you."

Hinata gasped. Did she just hear that? It was so softly said she wasn't sure if he even said it. Unfortunately Gaara's face held no emotions for her to read. She must have just been hearing things. But part of her wanted it to be true, she wanted someone to want her. Running to catch up with Gaara, her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Um , G-Gaara? C-could I meditate w-with you next t-time?" She sheepishly asked. He was about to answer when they both heard a voice behind them.

"Ah! Cute Hinata! I didn't think I would get to see you today. Did you enjoy your classes?"

Turning to the voice, Hinata blushed. "K-Kabuto!" The humiliation of last night rushed back to her at seeing the older man and her blush ran down her neck as she avoided eye contact with the medical student.

Annoyed, Gaara continued walking. There was something about that guy that really pissed him off. He was too friendly with Hinata. 'I'll have to find out who he is and take care of him.' He darkly thought. He did not want anyone to interfere. Hinata watched Gaara stalk off. Wanting to follow him she began to move, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking at the hand she saw it was Kabuto's. "Where are you going cute Hinata?"

"Um I-I-I was going t-to go eat w-with G-Gaara…" She said as she looked at the ground.

Placing his hand along her jaw, he lifted he face to gaze into her eyes. "Oh? I was hoping you would have dinner with me, cute Hinata. I've missed your company."

Hinata felt faint at his words and the intimate way he was holding her face.

"I would love to get to know you better." He said as he moved closer to her and lowered his face till it was hovering just a few inches above her. "You're all I can think about lately." He seductively said as his breath tickled her lips. Her mouth gone dry, Hinata just nodded as she stared at his face. His looks were boyish, but the fine lines of stress could be seen around his eyes as one who was very hard working. He mature and professional, Hinata couldn't help but be intrigued by him. And he seemed to find her attractive, something she never thought would happen.

With a smirk, he gently pulled the girl towards his residence as he said, "I'm so happy. I made a special dinner for us but I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you."

If it was possible, Hinata blushed further at his thoughtful and romantic nature. It was like a dream come true for her. He first boyfriend!

Dark eyes watched the pair as they walked away from the cafeteria. Having found her gone from the gym, Sasuke assumed she had gone with Gaara. This was unexpected. She was with some other guy, who was very, very, very close to her! Too close! Sasuke gave a low growl. So it would seem she already had a boyfriend. No matter. It was better this way. She would only be a nuisance to him later. However seeing her so close to another man made his gut burn with jealously. Scowling, Sasuke stalked back towards the gym. He was tired, but he needed to vent some of his rage before he went near people.

Opening the door to his apartment, Kabuto nudged the timid girl in. Hinata was amazed. Graduate students had much better housing, living in apartment complexes instead of dorms. Turning on the lights Kabuto gently took Hinata's jacket and hung it up.

"You must be sore cute Hinata from your work out. I know Kakashi can be very difficult." He said as he walked to the bathroom. "I have some ointment I can give you to soothe your muscles. Oh, would you like something you drink?"

"Ah…y-yes. Th-thank you." Hianta said. She was so nervous! She wondered if this would be their first date, or was last night their first date. Or was it when they first met!? She smiled as she thought about it.

Smirking, Kabuto moved to his kitchen where he pulled out some bottles and mixed a drink in a glass for Hinata. Walking back to the living room where Hinata sat he said, "I hope juice is okay" as he handed her the glass. Smiling Hinata nodded as she took a sip of the juice. It was good! Hinata had never had juice like this. Taking another sip she looked at Kabuto with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it cute Hinata." He said as he sat beside her. Leaning in he whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me?"

Nervously Hinata gulped her drink. Placing the empty glass beside her she squeaked out, "Y-yes." As she blushed when she felt his arms embrace her.

"Good." He said as he nuzzled into her neck, nipping her lightly at her pulse. Tensing when she felt his hand move under her shirt and cup her right breast she panicked. He was moving to fast! They hadn't even kissed yet! Sensing her resistance, Kabuto smirked. "You said you trusted me cute Hinata. Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He said as he gently squeezed her breast. "You're so soft, cute Hinata."

No! Hinata had to get away! Trying to push him away from he, she found her limbs had suddenly grown so heavy. She couldn't move! Grinning at her distress he said, "Kakashi really does work his students hard. And the drink you had will make sure you don't resist me, cute Hinata."

Hinata tried to fight back her tears as she felt he clothing slowly leave her body.

"You look so pure, cute Hinata." Kabuto mused as he stripped her down to her under garments. "I find untainted fruit to be the sweetest. I'm sure you'll be delicious."

Hinata's eyes widened as he removed her bra and suckled her bosom. No! She wanted to scream, bite, kick! She wanted to fight back but she was helpless.

"They really are magnificent, cute Hinata." He said as he rolled one of her nipples in his mouth. "You hide them so well; I'm pleased I'm the first to see them like this." He moaned as he rubbed himself against her soft body, making himself more and more excited. Almost violently, he ripped her panties off as he quickly removed the rest of his own clothing off. Gasping Hinata gazed at his nude body. The way he dresses she did not expect him to be so muscular, but he clearly took care of his body and kept in perfect shape. Fearfully she looked at his growing member. She knew enough from her nursing books to know that this would be so very painful.

Smirking, Kabuto followed her gaze. "I'm glad you like it, cute Hinata. Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as I can." He growled as he moved down on top of her. Nibbling on her ear, he moved his hand to cup her sex. Hinata tensed as she felt his fingers invade her body.

Flushed, Kabuto moved himself between her legs as he got ready to enter her. Grinning he looked into her eyes and said, "Don't worry, cute Hinata. But don't forget, you'll fail my lab if you ever say anything."

Tears straming down her face, Hinata braced herself for what she knew would come.

**BANG! BANG!**

Surprised, Hinata and Kabuto turned their eyes to the noise coming from outside the apartment door.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

EEK! There will be no update tomorrow! Sorry! I hope this chapter will suffice till the next update though!


	15. Chapter 15 Late Night Walk

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

Frowning, Kabuto rolled off of Hinata as he grabbed a blanket off the couch. Staring at the door he sighed. 'Who the hell could be interrupting him at this time?' he thought. Walking to his door, he glanced back at Hinata who was lying naked and helpless on his floor. Hinata was praying for someone to come save her. She was slowly getting control of her limbs, but knew she would not be able to fight off Kabuto yet.

Looking through the peek hole in his door, Kabuto was surprised at who he saw on the other side. Wrapping the blanket around his waist he opened the door.

"My what a surprise! And what can I do for you?" Kabuto said with a smile.

"Let me in. I'll tell you inside." An annoyed voice replied.

"Of course! One moment." He said as he closed the door.

Throwing the blanket over Hinata, Kabuto went to his room to get a robe to put on.

Opening the door again, Kabuto let a woman with long black hair and pale skin into the room.

Noticing Hinata on the floor the woman frowned. "Please tell me you didn't rape her already." She glared at Kabuto.

"Of course not! She said she trusted me. I was just seeing how much she trusted me." He replied with a smirk.

"Well keep your hands off her. Prof. Orochimaru has decided you can't touch her."

"Oh? And why is that?" Kabuto said surprised. Orochimaru hadn't said anything to him last time they saw each other about the Hyuga.

"How the hell should I know? All he told me was if I make sure you keep your hands off her and make sure you're entertained this year, if I do that Prof. Orochimaru will approve my experiment on bells." The woman replied.

"Really now?" Kabuto said very interested. "You'll entertain me, dear Kin?" he said with a smirk. He had been after Kin ever since he was in class with her their freshman year of undergrad. But she had always refused him.

Kin frowned. She hated Kabuto and she didn't like the idea of being his play toy. But she really wanted funding for her experiment. And if Prof. Orochimaru backed her up, she would definitely be able to get funding. "Yeah. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes." She spat out.

Kabuto smirked. Kin would be most entertaining. Even though Hinata was soft and pure, Kin was a hidden desire he had long wanted to have. He could forget about the Hyuga for this chance with Kin.

"Well then cute Hinata. It seems you've been replaced. Please leave once you can walk. And remember, if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you fail. And don't worry, I won't make any more advances on you for the time being." He said as he tossed Hinata her clothes. "Come Kin. Let's start tonight." He said as he walked towards his bedroom.

Pausing, Kin kneeled next to Hinata. "He didn't hurt you did he?" she asked with concern. Hinata could only look at the older woman with tears in her eyes. "It'll be alright." Kin said. "And don't worry about me. I chose this." She said as she patted Hinata's head. "But you should forget all about this night. And never tell anyone. You'll only hurt yourself." Kin said as she stood up.

Hinata forced herself to roll over. She felt weak but at least she could move a little bit. She had to get out of this place. With shaky hands she did her best to put her clothes on. Once she was half decent she crawled to the door. She didn't care how she looked. She just had to get out of his apartment. Pulling herself up she stumbled out of the door. Her body felt so heavy and her muscles screamed from her intense workout from earlier. She didn't know how she would make it back to her dorm room. But it was too cold to stay outside.

Breathing hard, Hinata slowly made her way across campus. Feeling faint from exhaustion she feared she would pass out at any moment. Panicking she started to hyperventilate. She didn't want to pass out outside all alone. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to the ground. Vaguely she was aware that someone was approaching her.

Kakashi was not expecting that when he went out for a beer run to find one of his students passing out on the ground. Sighing he looked at the unconscious girl. Geez, students normally wait till homecoming to have wild parties. Crouching down to examine the girl he noted her disheveled clothed and erratic breathing. Lifting up an eye lid he saw her pupils were dilated. What the hell? She was drugged! He didn't think she was the type of person to take drugs willingly, so someone else must have drugged her. Picking the unconscious girl up, Kakashi decided to bring her to his apartment to find out what happened. It was his duty as a professor to report all illegal activities, but he doubted Hinata willingly took the drugs, so he would have to have her tell him who gave them to her.

- - -

Hearing a whimper Kakashi looked at the sleeping girl. It had only been an hour since he found her, but he was beginning to worry. He wasn't sure if he should wake her or let her sleep it off. He should have paid more attention to his first aid classes. Moving to sit beside her, he sighed. What had happened?

With a jolt Hinata woke up, panicking. She wasn't in her room! Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being in Kabuto's apartment. She shuddered. She could still feel Kabuto's touch all over her body. She doubted she could ever be the same.

Surpised she had awoken so abruptly, Kakashi noticed her shudder. Wondering if she was developing a fever he moved his hand to check her forehead. However, sensing the movement, Hinata feared it was Kabuto again. "Don't touch me!" she screamed as she hugged herself. Kakashi froze. Someone had done something very wrong to the girl.

"Ms. Hyuga, It's Kakashi, you're professor. I found you passed out outside. Can you tell me what happened?" He said in a soothing voice. Blinking, Hinata focused her eyes on the man near her. It wasn't Kabuto! She was safe! Feeling safe for the first time that night, Hinata broke down in tears.

"Shhh…It's all right. You're safe now." Kakashi soothed. "Hinata, you need to tell me what happened." He said in a slightly stronger voice. Blubbering Hinata shook her head. "I-I-I c-c-can't, sniff, he-he-he said I w-w-w-wo-would regret i-t." She whispered between sobs. Kakashi sighed. He couldn't do anything if she didn't tell him. But from the sounds of it, something very bad had indeed happened to her.

"Hinata, do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head.

Kakashi sighed. He was running out of ideas. "Do you want me to bring you back to your dorm?" He said. Maybe her roommate would find out what happened and report it.

Wiping her eyes, Hinata nodded. She just wanted to be in her room right now. Getting the student directory, Kakashi looked up Hinata's dorm and room and called her roommate to let her know what happened.

- - - - -

A.N.

You weren't expecting Kin were you!

I was gonna have Kakashi show up at the door, but I couldn't think of a good reason why he would be there.


	16. Chapter 16 Idle Chatter

Arriving back at her room, Hinata thanked her professor for walking her back safely. Wishing her a safe night, Kakashi turned to walk back to his apartment, he really needed those beers now. Closing the door behind her, Hinata just wanted to crawl into bed and hope that this was all just a horrible nightmare. However, seeing Ino, Hinata realized she would not get her wish. Ino, after receiving the call from Prof. Kakashi that he found Hinata passed out outside, immediately called Sakura over and informed her to bring the "goods." Said goods consisted of chocolate, tissues, girly movies, make up, stuffed animals, and a strange looking doll. 

Grabbing Hinata, Ino dragged the weary girl to the floor that was now covered in plush pillows and fluffy blankets. "Oh my gosh! Hinata! What happened? Are you alright?" Ino exclaimed.

"You can tell us Hinata! We're your friends! We'll make anyone pay for hurting you! It wasa guy wasn't! I'll make him SUFFER!" Sakura said as she grabbed the strange doll. "Here. I like to call this baka-Naruto. It's what I used when I was really upset at a guy."

"But the guy was always Naruto, hence the name." Ino interrupted as she handed Hinata a large chunk of chocolate.

"Hey, you called it baka-Shika too!" Sakura retorted as she tossed the doll to Hinata. "Anyway, when a guy made us upset we would just take out all our frustration on the doll!" Sakura said. "It's really therapeutic! Give it a try!"

Hinata looked at the doll. It was really beaten up, and was missing an arm. She wondered what exactly Ino and Sakura had done to it.

"So what happened to you Hinata?" Ino asked with a concerned tone. "You were out really late. And Naruto said you had disappeared after class." Sakura said softly.

Tears welled in Hinata's eyes. Her friends were so kind, yet she couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell anyone.

Hinata spent the night sobbing as memories of the horrid experience washed over her while Ino and Sakura tried to soothe the poor girl.

- - -

The rest of the weeks went by in a blur for Hinata. Classes were so demanding that she rarely had the time to think of that awful night. Kabuto had also stayed true to his word, he almost completely ignored Hinata, except for the few times he called on her in lab. In fact it was as if the whole matter never happened. She really liked her lab partners too. Shine and Kiba, who were Gaara's roommates, Shino was really quiet but knew a lot about bugs and their behavior, while Kiba told her tons of stories of his dog Akamaru and he dreams of becoming a vet. Hinata also spent a lot more time with Gaara, though it was mostly in silence since they were either training or meditating. She enjoyed all of her classes, though Martial Arts was her favorite. It made her feel like she would make her family proud with her accomplishments.

Sadly though, it seemed Sasuke was purposely avoiding her, though it was hard for him to do, since they shared so many classes.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said one day as the two were walking back to the dorm. "What's up with you and Hina? Did she do something to get you mad?"

"What are you talking about."

"Well cuz you always look extra angry around her now…and well yanno…before you were almost nice to her and stuff…" Naruto said as he fumbled to try to find the best way to talk with his friend about this. Which was hard, since he never really talked with Sasuke, usually they communicated by beating each other up. "And eh…well you know…I thought you liked her…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he tried figure out where he was going with this.

Sasuke paused. Had he been that obvious? "I don't like her."

"Oh…" Naruto thoughtfully said. "Okay then. Cuz Sakura said she and Ino were trying to find Hina a boyfriend cuz she's never had one."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at this bit of information. So that guy he had seen her with wasn't her boyfriend?

"Though Hina's been spending a lot of time with that Gaara guy so maybe they're dating now…Sakura said Hina's not dating anyone though."

Sasuke frowned. He had been trying to avoid Hinata so much he had allowed the Sabaku to get too close. Damn it. He would have to work harder if he wanted to get her. But did he want her? She was cute, and determined, and quite, and shy, and she looked really soft, even when she was throwing Rock Lee across the room. All her movements were so graceful, even when she tripped over her own feet. And she wasn't obbessed over him…actually she rarely paid him any atttenton…which was annoying…but Sasuke always liked a challenge. And she was an heiress. Not even his "oh so perfect and amazing" older brother was able to get close to the Hyuga, something their father had always wanted. Sasuke inwardly sighed. He did like the girl enough to be around her and not get annoyed. And he did find her rather attractive. But his family was twisted. Did he really want to subject such a soft person to his cruel world?

"Hey look! There's Hina! Oh she's with that guy again. He's creepy yanno, always staring at people." Naruto loudly talked in Sasuke's ear, pulling Sasuke from his conflicting thoughts.

Sasuke frowned. She was with the Sabaku…and they were holding hands. Suddenly Sasuke didn't care how messed up his family was. He just didn't want her to be involved with that guy whose family made the Uchiha look like the Brady Bunch.

Hinata was so embarrassed! She couldn't even walk without tripping, which had prompted Gaara to hold her hand as they walked so she wouldn't fall again. She felt so bad about it! All the time she had spent with Gaara, she knew his really liked his personal space. And here she was forcing him to hold her hand. She was such an awful person! She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even see Naruto and Sasuke, till Naruto suddenly thrust is face right up to hers and shouted, "Hey Hina!"

Startled, Hinata fell backwards, or she would have if Gaara had not been holding her hand. Pulling her forward so she wouldn't fall on her back, Gaara inwardly sighed. She was such a handful. But he always felt so calm around her. Being with her was almost as peaceful as his meditation. He wanted her all to himself. He would always protect her and no one was going to come between them.

Gaara didn't know what possessed him to order a background check on that man that had come between them before…that Kabuto guy. But Once Gaara found out about all the rumors going around involving Kabuto and many, many female students, he applied a little pressured to Professor Orochimaru, whom Suna was currently funding for his research on snake poisons. As double precaution, he made certain to inform Kabuto that he would be a lab rat for said snake poison if he made any further advances towards his precious Hyuga. Of course this was mild compared to the threats he used to threaten and carry out when he was younger so he did not think much of it as he became closer to the pale eyed girl.

"Oops! Sorry for scaring you Hina!" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Gaara stared at the two other males. Naruto did not seem to be a threat, over friendly and loud, but certainly not a threat. The Uchiha at first seemed he could pose a threat, but recently his actions stated otherwise. However Gaara didn't want to take any chances. He would have to keep an eye on the Uchiha.

"So Hina! Your family coming for homecoming weekend? Iruka said he was bringing me a case of ramen!" Naruto said excitedly. "And Sakura said her family would take us out to eat! I hope there is ramen!"

Sasuke frowned. He forgot about homecoming and that families were also invited. Not that his family would be coming anyway.

Gaara frowned. His sister had said she was coming for this since their father was too busy. He hoped she had forgotten all about it.

Hinata lowered her head. "Um, ah, no I-I don't think my f-father will come. Ha-Hanabi has a c-competition that weekend."

Sasuke was surprised by that answer. Wasn't the heir more important then the second child? That was his experience anyways, always being second to Itachi.

Gaara glanced at Hinata, knowing full well her feelings. She had opened up to him and his roommates more, though Kiba was the one always calling her over, he and Shino were secretly glad their loud roommate was good for something. He knew her distress at being over looked for her younger sister. Taking a deep breath Gaara decided to walk on, he knew Hinata would follow. They had been on their way to meditate when they had been interrupted. He was certain Hianta would need time to reflect as she often did when she thought of her family.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

how anti-climatic :/


	17. Chapter 17 New Chick

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP...CLICK 

Hinata sighed in bed. She loved Fridays. She had no classes and she could either catch up on her work, or be lazy. Right now she wanted to be lazy as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Hinata! Wake up! Come on!" Ino said a bit too cheerfully.

"Nnnngh…" Hinata moaned as she burrowed into her fluffy blankets.

"Oh, no you don't! My parents are gonna be her in an hour! Wake up! We're all going out for breakfast!" Ino said as she yanked the blankets off of Hinata.

Hinata gasped as the cool room air hit her sleepy body. 'Ino can be so mean!' Hinata thought as she unhappily crawled out of bed. 'Wait…breakfast? Her parents? Oh NO! It's family weekend…" Trudging to the bathroom she needed to shower to wake up, and she wanted to look nice to meet Ino's parents.

Quickly changing her clothes as she tried to also dry her hair, Hinata could see that Ino was excited to see her parents.

"So your dad really isn't coming?" Ino asked as she applied some make up to her already perfect face.

"Um, yeah. Hanabi h-has a competition." Hinata said. She had been working on her stutter per instruction of Jiraya, and she had made great progress getting it down to a stutter or two per sentence instead of every other word.

"That sucks. Well you can hang out with my family all weekend if you want!" Ino smiled.

"Ah, thank y-you. But Kiba wanted to show me his family t-too." Hinata said. At least her friends cared about her.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh! That's odd, my family is never early!" Ino said as she ran to get the door. "Huh? Who are you?" Ino asked as she opened the door to reveal a tall young man with long ebony hair and pale eyes.

"Is this the room of Lady Hinata?" He icily said, frowning at Ino.

Hinata's eyes widened. That voice! She knew that voice! "Neji!" She gasped in disbelief. "Why are y-you here? I th-thought you were on vacation with Tenten."

Neji turned his eyes to Hinata's voice. Frowning slightly he replied, "Tenten had an emergency. So I came to see if this place was suitable for you."

"Did my f-father order you to come?"

"No. But I am to report my findings to him."

Hinata sighed. She was worried her father had made Neji cancel his vacation to come here. She would have felt awful if that were true, she knew how much Neji cherished his time with his girlfriend.

Neji's eyes slightly softened. It was true he didn't really want to be here, and that Hiashi had not ordered him to come, but he had accidentally let it slip to Tenten that no one was going to see Hinata for family weekend. Tenten had refused to talk to Neji till he said he would visit Hinata, not that he would admit that to anyone. That would mean he was whipped.

Ino looked at the man in the doorway. He was scary looking! It was like he had never smiled before in his life! She vaguely remembered Hinata saying she had a brother or something that was icy like Sasuke. It must be this guy.

"So Hinata, is this guy your brother or something?" Ino asked. "And what's with the 'Lady' stuff?"

Neji frowned again at Ino. She had a big mouth.

"Oh! I-m s-sorry! Neji is my cousin. Um, please c-come in Neji."

Stiffly walking into the small room Neji frowned further. "This room is too small for you Lady Hinata. You should have requested a single room. I can arrange it for you. Your father would not be pleased that you are living with commoners."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you jerk!" Ino said inflamed. This guy was a total jerk! He was like a Sasuke clone in dealing with people.

"Neji…I told you before to s-stop calling me that. Just c-call me Hinata."

"You know I can't do that Lady Hinata."

Hinata sighed. Neji could be such a pain sometimes. But she was really glad he came. She hadn't seen him in ages, and alone he would open up to her and they could talk freely. But he was always so rigid when other people were around. "Call me Hinata here a-at least, Neji. Please."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Is that an order Lady Hinata?"

Hinata sighed. She hated giving Neji orders, but it was the only way he would do what she wanted most of the time. "Y-yes. It's an order." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Neji smirked at that. "Seems you've gotten a little smarter since starting college then Hinata. You win this round." He said with an amused twinkle in his eye. It was barely noticeable, but after years of reading Neji, Hinata saw it.

Ino was totally lost here. Orders? Lady? She didn't get it. She'd have to grill Hinata later when Mr. Stick-up-the-ass was gone. "So he's your cousin. Well he can come to breakfast too. The whole gang is coming." Ino said, trying to be polite.

Neji thought for a moment. This would be good; he could observe the people Hinata was associating with in a large group instead of trying to find them one by one. It would be very efficient.

Hinata glanced at Neji. She knew he didn't like large groups much, or loud people. But she really wanted to go with Ino. But she didn't want to leave him behind. But she didn't want him to get upset either.

Neji saw the conflict in Hinata's eyes. "Don't worry. I'll go. I want to meet your friends." He said. Hinata smiled. "Thank you Neji."

"Ino! My beautiful daughter!" A happy male voice boomed.

"Dad!" Ino excitedly said. "Hey, where's mom?"

"Oh she had an emergency at the shop. So she couldn't make it. But she sends her love." Her father said as he handed his daughter a bouquet of vibrant flowers. Ino squealed. Despite working with flowers for her parents, she still loved getting them. "Oh! Dad, this is Hinata, my roommate, and her cousin Neji."

"A pleasure to meet you." The older man said with a smile.

Hinata blushed. She could clearly tell that Ino took after her father in looks. They both shared the same light blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked like a warm person, someone who smiled a lot. Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

"Well let's all go get some breakfast! I'm hungry!" Mr. Yamanaka said as he ushered the three out of the room. "Where are we meeting you other friends Ino?" he asked.

"By the cafeteria, they should all be there. Sakura said she's make sure Shika and Naruto were on time. Though I dunno if Sasuke is coming. He was being himself and didn't answer me. And we all know Choji will be on time, he never passes up a free meal." Ino told her father.

"Heh. I'm not sure if I'll have enough money to feed Choji!" He joked. "That boy certainly has a healthy appetite." He laughed.

Hinata wistfully smiled. So this was how a father was supposed to be. Neji place a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder, knowing fully what was crossing her mind. It wasn't easy being a Hyuga.

"Hey they are all there!" Ino said as she waved to the group outside the cafeteria.

"Che! Took you long enough Ino! Couldn't fix your face?" Sakura teased.

"At least my face is fixable! Unlike your forehead!" Ino shot back.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. It was always the same in the morning when Ino and Sakura saw each other.

Sasuke had become adept at ignoring the shrill sounds from Ino and Sakura after years of them chasing him. His attention was focused on the male that was very close to Hinata. His eyes glared at him as he wanted to know who he was and why he was close to his (hopefully) Hinata.

"Woah! Hina! Who's the babe next to you?" Naruto shouted.

Everyone gaped at Naruto, while Neji seethed with anger. He already did not like Hinata's friends.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Updates will be sporadic for this month due to the holiday. I'll try to get at least 2 per week though.


	18. Chapter 18 Hair

Neji was in hell. Not only was he not on vacation with his wonderful girlfriend, but he was sitting next to a very loud, annoying, and dimwitted blonde who couldn't tell the difference between a guy and a girl. Glaring at the food in front of him, Neji reflected on his hair. Sure it was nice. It was long, soft, and luminous. Any girl would die for his hair. But just because he had long hair didn't mean he was a girl. Though more often then not, guys saw long hair and thought GIRL. Maybe he should cut his hair. No. That would be sacrilege, a complete crime to harm such gorgeous hair.

A giggle and a poke brought Neji from his thoughts as he turned to the other person next to him, his adorable and sweet cousin. "Neji, y-you're scaring people with y-your face." Hinata giggled. She was used to his scary looks, but everyone else wasn't. it was putting the whole group on edge as Neji glared at his food as if he wished it to die over and over. 'Maybe he doesn't like eggs.' Sakura thought. Gulping, Sakura tried to break the ice with Hinata's scary cousin. "So, eh, Neji. What do you do to get your hair so, um, nice?"

Neji smirked. Yes his hair was perfect. "Well Sakura you see…"

- - -

3 hours later.

"…And after brushing it while damp with a natural hair brush, I brush it again with a synthetic ionized brush when it is dry." Neji finished. Neji's breakfast had long gone cold as he could not help but describe every minute detail of his grooming regime.

Naruto twitched. This guy was really feminine. Maybe he really was a girl.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was this guy related to Hinata, but he was definite too weird to ever get a girlfriend, let alone Hinata.

Choji eyed Neji's plate, wondering if Neji was gonna eat his eggs.

Ino and Sakura were in awe. This guy was amazing. He knew so much about hair. They knew if they followed his regime they too would have magnificent hair.

Hinata giggled. Neji could never resist talking about his hair.

Shikamaru yawned. He had passed out asleep before the coffee was even poured.

Mr. Yamanaka too was in awe. But not wanting to seem to eager about working on his own long blond locks, he just coughed. "Well then is everyone done eating? If so why don't you kids run along for a bit, I um, need to get something from my hotel room." Or so he said. In reality he wanted to go out and buy all the different brushes, shampoo, conditioner, and gels needed to make his hair shine. Ino and Sakura agreed, they wanted to go shopping. "Shika! Wake up!" Ino yelled in the lazy student's ear. "Take me shopping!" she ordered. Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." He muttered. He was having a nice dream about clouds. "You too Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Huh! But why me?" Naruto whined. He didn't see what was so great about shopping.

"Well I need someone strong to carry all the bags. So if you aren't strong enough I guess I'll have Sasuke do it." Sakura slying said, knowing full well that Naruto would fall for this trick.

"What? No way! I'm going and carrying everything!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to go bake a cake for my parents before they come," Choji said as he excused himself from the group.

Finally, Neji thought. He would get some alone time to chat with his cousin.

"Oh! Sasuke. Neji and I are g-going to the park. Did y-you want to join us?" Hinata asked as she noticed Sasuke wasn't going shopping.

Sasuke stared at Hinata as Neji glared at Sasuke.

Noticing the angry glare directed at him, Sasuke smirked. "Sure Hinata. It's not like my family is coming anyway."

Oh yes. Neji was in hell. Not only was he not going to have some alone time with his cousin, but this slimy bastard of a guy seemed to be interested in his poor innocent cousin. And if Neji's genius mind remembered correctly, and it always did, this Saskue was the second son of the Uchiha. Most likely just after Hinata's power. "Bastard." Neji muttered under his breath. He would make sure to keep the Uchiha away from his poor cousin.

A slight twinkle of amusement gleamed in Sasuke's eye. Hinata's cousin was funny. He looked so pissed off, but the guy was too feminine to be a threat. Sasuke decided he would annoy the guy as much as possible.

- - - - -

"I'm looking for Professor Hatake."

Kakashi looked at his office door to see a tall man standing there. "This is surprising." Kakashi said as he raised an eyebrow. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to pay a visit to an old acquaintance. Anything wrong with that?" The man solemnly said.

"Aren't you awfully busy to take time to visit just an acquaintance?"

The man smirked. "Actually, yes. I'm really here to see my little brother. But I can't seem to find him."

"Oh? Did he know you were coming?" Kakashi said a little curious.

"Of course not, but since you're his professor, I thought you could tell me how he is doing. Then I don't actually have to find him."

Kakashi frowned. The Uchiha's were definitely cold to each other. "Well he's not as good as you were at the age." Kakashi began.

"Of course not, I'm the Uchiha genius. He is not. Though I would expect him to be better then most. Just not better then me. Who does he fight against?"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. Itachi could be so arrogant. "He spars a lot with the 4th's son, Naruto and Gai Maito's new prodigy."

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Who's been training the 4th's son?"

"Eh, Iruka started him, but he some how got Ebisu to train him alittle." Kaakashi said as he rummaged for his new orange book.

"Is that it?" Itachi asked a bit disappointed. His brother wouldn't get stronger unless he fought stronger people.

"Eh, I can tell he's itching to fight Gaara Sabaku, the Prime Minsiter of Suna's son. And he ignores the Inuzuka and the Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" Itachi said very interested. He hadn't heard of a Hyuga ever going to Kohona Univeristy. His stupid brother, he should be making ties with a Hyuga. Itachi would have to make sure Sasuke formed a bond with the Hyuga. It would benefit the Uchiha greatly.

"I think I will go look for my brother after all."

Kakashi sighed as he opened up his book. At least this would be interesting. 


	19. Chapter 19 Brats

"So, um, Neji, w-what do you think?" Hinata asked as the three of them sat in the shade of a tree. 

"…"

"Neji?" Hinata turned to her cousin. "Eep."

Neji and Sasuke were currently engaged in a staring contest. Neither of them blinking, both of them frowning.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Hinata thought. 'But it would have been rude to not ask Sasuke to come. Though I'm surprised he actually came.'

Sighing, Hinata took a silky lock of her cousin's hair and gave it a playful tug.

Slightly startled Neji spoke, without breaking eye contact with Sasuke. "Yes Hinata?"

Hinata frowned. He hadn't been listening to her. Taking a deep breath Hinata used her last resort. "N-Neji, I order you t-to, um, pay attention t-to me."

Neji blinked and turned to Hinata. Two orders in one day? That was unheard of from her. He gave a faint smile. It seemed this place was good for her. At least she was getting a little more confident. Even if her friends were morons, she was actually able to have some friends like a normal person.

"Very well Hinata. I'm sorry, what did you say before?"

"I, um, wanted to know w-what you thought of the place." Hinata shyly said.

"I need to observe it more."

"O-oh." Hinata poked her fingers together. She hoped Neji would approve and give her father a good report.

Sasuke faintly blushed at seeing Hinata looking so cute, which did not go unnoticed by Neji's perfect eyesight. Narrowing his eyes, Neji spoke. "So, Uchiha was it? And how do you know my cousin?"

Sasuke smirked. Finally he could have a little fun with the girly-man. "We have many classes together and…"

"Oi! Hinata! Hey there!"

Turning to the voice Hinata smiled and waved. "Hi Kiba."

Running to the group with a scruffy dog, Kiba grinned. "This is Akamaru!"

"Bark!"

Hinata laughed as the dog licked her face.

"So Hinata, what are you doing in the park?" Kiba asked as he caught his breath.

"I w-was just sitting. Oh, t-this is my cousin, Neji. Neji this is my friend Kiba."

"Yo." Kiba nodded at Neji.

Neji merely stared at the scruffy male and scrutinized him. 'Hm. He seems to be attracted to Hinata, though he seems to be more of a friend then a potential boyfriend. I suppose he will be alright. Not as much a threat as the Uchiha bastard.' Neji thought.

"Ehhh, oookay." Kiba said as he was getting creeped out by the stare. His roommate stared, but the almost white eyes of a Hyuga made it super creepy. "Soo…"Kiba turned to talk to Hinata, "Shino and his dad are around here somewhere too. I guess they wanted to find beetles. And I think Gaara came here too, to get away from his sister."

"I did." Gaara's voice cut in.

Startled, everyone looked up into the tree, where Gaara was sitting in one of the branches. Jumping down, Gaara moved to sit next to Hinata.

"Oh, um, h-hi there Gaara." Hinata blushed as Gaara sat a teeny bit too close for her comfort. "This i-is my cousin…"

"I heard you before." Gaara interrupted.

"Oh. Um. Right." Hinata blushed from embarrassment.

Glacing at Hinata, Gaara let a small sigh escape his mouth. She really was sensitive. Quickly he gave her a reassuring pat on the head.

"Gaara Sabaku?" Neji slowly said.

Hinata nodded as she smiled at her close friend.

"Anyway, I gotta take Akamauru back and feed him. Stop by and meet my mom later Hinata!" Kiba said ashe motioned for Akamaru to follow.

The remaining four sat in silience.

Neji and Sasuke frowned, neither of them liking how close the two seemed.

_Saskue's mind:_

_What the hell? I'm supposed to be the heartthrob here! But, no. Ignore a girl for a few weeks and she moves on? Come on! That's never happened before! It would take years for a girl to give up on me! Ok well of course she never tried to get me to go out with her to begin with, but she must think I'm hot. I mean I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I don't have to work for a girl!_

Sasuke brooded. Getting Hinata to like him more then Gaara was proving to be a lot harder then he thought. Never actually having to work to get a girl to like him, he was at a loss at what to do. But he couldn't ask for help. That was below him

_Neji's mind:_

_Shit. If I'm right, and of course I am, I'm the Hyuga genius after all, then Gaara likes my shy cousin. This is BAD. Hiashi is drafting up an agreement between the Hyuga and Suna for Gaara to marry Hanabi! Not Hinata! If Gaara refuses Hanabi this will be SOOO BAD! Why the hell are freaks attracted to my cousin!?! First the Uchiha bastard, now the Suna psycho! Hinata is the heiress, she has to stay with Hyuga, but Gaara is supposed to be the next Prime Minister, he has to stay in Suna…damn it. The Uchiha bastard would be better for Hinata just cuz he's not the Uchiha heir so he can goto the Hyuga…but he's a bastard. I gotta get someone else to date Hinata. Now who would be worthy enough to date my wonderful cousin?_

Neji had a mission. He didn't care how it happened, but before he left he would ensure his cousin had a boyfriend, who was not Sasuke or Gaara.

- - - - -

"Stupid brat of a brother! Where the hell is he? When I get my hands on him I will make him pay for ditching me!" A brazen blond woman muttered as she stormed about the campus. "Arrgh!" She screamed as she swung into the air.

"Stupid annoying brother. Now if I were a brat where would I be?" Itachi muttered as he looked for Sasuke around the campus. Hearing a sudden yell, Itachi looked around, only to get punched in the stomach.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" the woman exclaimed as she realized her fist made contact with another person.

Looking up Itachi was surprised to see this person here. The woman gasped as she saw the person face. "Itachi Uchiha! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit the Uchiha heir!"

cough "It's quite alright. If I must get punched I'd rather it be by the Prime Minster of Suna's only daughter, Ms. Temari Sabaku." Itachi smoothly said. "And what brings you to Kohona University?" He asked.

"Eh? Oh, I was trying to visit my youngest brother, but the brat ran off." Temari mumbled.

"I see. I too am looking for my bratty brother. Would you like to look around with me?" Itachi offered, never missing a chance to increase Uchiha influence.

"Eh, sure. But I think we'll find your brother before we find mine. If Gaara doesn't want to be found, then no one can find him."

"Oh and why doesn't he want to be found?" Itachi politely asked.

"Heh, well one of Gaara's roommates let it slip that Gaara was really close to the Hyuga girl. Gaara got pissed and stormed off!" Temari smiled. She didn't think Gaara would ever find a girl he liked. Maybe they could change the treaty to have Gaara marry this Hyuga instead of the one they had already met.

'Hyuga girl? I see. The Hyuga is a girl. Then Sasuke should have no trouble getting close to the Hyuga.' Itachi thought, knowing quite well that girls could not resist the Uchiha looks.


	20. Chapter 20 Mistaken Identity

In a park, under a tree, a group of four sat in silence. Poking her fingers together, Hinata looked at the three males sitting near her. They were all so serious! They stared at each other with disinterest, but Hinata knew Neji, and if Sasuke and Gaara were anything like Neji, they were all plotting painful torture for each other. Hinata was about to speak to break the silience, when the sounds of crunching grass alerted the group to the arrival of others.

Sasuke glared hard at the approaching man. 'Why the hell is he here?' he thought as his eyes clouded over with red in anger.

Gaara glanced at the woman and frowned. 'Why won't she just leave me alone?'

Neji raised an eyebrow. He would have to be polite to these people; after all they held a lot of power.

Hinata blushed as she wondered who these people were.

Sasuke spoke first, as he slowly stood up. "Why the fuck are you here?" His eyes narrowed at the man.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your older brother who took time to come visit you? I had to look all over campus to find you, you know." The man said as he looked over the group. 'Two Hyugas, I believe the redhead is the Sabaku, and my bratty brother. It looks like he hasn't been making good connections.' He thought as his eyes settled on one of the Hyugas. Itachi would have blushed if he wasn't Itachi, however since he was Itachi no blush appeared as he thought. 'The Hyuga is lovely. She is so elegant and fragile looking. Her skin is so pale and her luminous eyes are entrancing. She would be wasted on Sasuke.' Glancing at the other Hyuga he thought, 'Not bad. Attractive, but does not compare to the other.'

"Sasuke, introduce me to your friends." He spoke as his gaze settled back on his little brother.

Scowling, Sasuke replied, "No. Go away."

Temari was in shock. Her brother, her little brother was with people. And he wasn't torturing them! Maybe he finally made some friends! She was curious, but she could ask him later. Right now she didn't want to disturb her little brother. Besides, she had to go call Kankuro to tell him Gaara actually had friends. Smiling she waved and spoke. "Heh, thanks Itachi for helping me find my brother. But I gotta run for now. Hey Gaara, I'll catch up with you later." She winked at the redhead.

Gaara shuddered. It was THAT wink…the wink that meant she's not going to rest till she finds out everything she can about his companions. He would have to stop her.

"Oh, and Hyuga," Temari said before she walked off, "We'll need to talk later too."

Neji nodded at the woman.

Itachi took in this bit of information. So Suna and the Hyuga were having talks. He would have to find out the details. However, with Temari gone he had a better chance at impressing the Hyuga.

"Fine, foolish brother. If you insist on being rude, I'll do it myself." Itachi muttered.

Bowing slightly to Gaara he spoke, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Itachi Uchiha, genius of the Uchihas. I hope we can be on pleasant terms with Suna."

Rolling his eyes, Gaara spoke, "Gaara Sabaku." He hated political formalities.

Turning to the Hyugas he spoke again, "A pleasure to meet you. I am Itachi Uchiha, genius of the Uchihas. I hope we can be on pleasant terms with the Hyuga." Moving closer he took a dark lock of hair and said, "And I hope to get to know you well, fair lady."

Hinata gasped. She couldn't believe what was happening! With nervous eyes, she looked at Neji.

Sasuke and Gaara were dumbfounded at the rash move on Itachi's part.

Neji glared at Itachi. Forget being polite, this guy was getting a beat down. Neji was now fully convinced that all Uchihas were bastards.

Continuing, Itachi spoke, "You have such beautiful eyes. Would you give me the honor of knowing your name?" Itachi smirked as he thought, 'She looks amazing up close! I've never seen anyone like her in my life.'

Gritting his teeth, Neji spoke up. "Uchiha…"

Itachi's eyes slightly widened at the tone that was speaking.

Grabbing Itachi's arm, Neji continued. "My name is Neji Hyuga, the Hyuga prodigy." Glaring, Neji punched Itachi in the gut as he spat out "And I would prefer if you removed your dirty hands from my hair."

Holding his stomach as he fell to his knees, Itachi was in shock at the blow and at his horrible mistake. Coughing, he could taste and smell his coppery blood. 'Damn it!' He cursed to himself. He just single handedly destroyed any chances with the Hyuga. He knew the Hyuga prodigy wasn't of the main branch, but he still held a lot of influence. And he punched really hard! Itachi was a seasoned fighter; it wasn't everyday he was brought to his knees!

Taking a deep breath, Neji turned to Hinata. "Lady Hinata, let us retreat from this place, it is not worthy of your presence." He said as he glared at the other males. Frightened, Hinata nodded. She knew better then to argue with Neji when he was pissed off like this.

Gaara watched the two walk off. The Hyuga was strong. He would make sure the council knew not to anger the Hyuga during talks. Walking off in the opposite direction, he decided he needed to meditate before he ran into his sister again.

Staring at his brother, Sasuke was in shock. The girly man was strong, really strong. Sasuke had never landed a blow on Itachi like that, let alone making his older brother fall to his knees. Sasuke's fingers itched to fight that Hyuga.

Wiping his mouth, Itachi stood up. Getting hit twice in one day was not good for his ego. "I'll have to make a formal apology," he spoke. Glancing at his brother he said, "And you should get closer to the heiress. She doesn't seem as violent as the prodigy."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not going to play those games." He snarled at his brother.

"You will, and you will succeed, foolish brother. The Uchiha cannot afford the Hyuga to side with Suna." Iatchi said as he straightened his clothes. "You'll do as I say. I'm the Uchiha genius. I know what is best for our company."

"Che. Some genius you are, you can't even tell the difference between a man and a woman." Sasuke scoffed.

Itachi glared at his brother, his eyes mixing to a dangerous blood red. "You'll do as I say. I'll instruct you on how to win the heart of the heiress."

Walking away, Sasuke growled, "Leave me alone! I'm not taking advice from someone who's never even had a girlfriend!"

Itachi was about to stop his brother, when his words sank in. Smirking , Itachi let him go. 'Hm, it seems my foolish little brother has a silly crush on the Hyuga girl. That makes things much easier.' 


	21. Chapter 21 telephone

Ring Ring Ring… 

Temari patiently tapped her foot as she called her brother Kankuro.

Click.

K: Hello?

T: OMG! Kanky you won't believe it!

K: …I told you not to call me that. This better be important. I have a play to rehearse for.

T: Whatever Kanky. Anyway…Gaara has friends! And they aren't just in his head!

K: What? Are you sure? You sure he wasn't like forcing people to look like his friends?

T: Positive! It was an Uchiha and a Hyuga!

K: Geeze…could't he have normal friends? Uchiha's are so weird, yanno. And I don't think he's really friends with the Hyuga…its not possible what with all our talks with them. He's probably just being nice since they'll be family at some point.

T: But he's never cared about the family or politics. And the Uchiha are really similar to him…

K: Socially inept, and love fighting? Yeah, I guess you could be right about that. So why is a Hyuga his friend?

T: Well…actually I think our baby brother has a crush on the Hyuga!

K: …

T: Kanky? You there?

K: Don't joke Temari.

T: I'm not! And she's really cute! I can see why Gaara would like her! So yanno, I was thinking maybe we could change the agreement to have Garra marry that Hyuga instead of Hanabi. Gaara didn't seem to like her that much.

K: Temari…you haven't been keeping up with news…The Hyuga at Kohona University is the first born heiress! There is no way the Hyuga would allow that! You know the wife of Gaara will have to live in Suna. They would never let the heiress go! She'd have to give up her birthright!

T: But…I want Gaara to be happy for once…

K: You don't even know if she likes Gaara. Trust me, it'll be better if he doesn't like her at all. Well maybe a little since we still need him to marry one of em.

T: Damn it! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this and I'll make sure Gaara is happy! I just want him to be happy for once!

CLICK.

Temari huffed as she hung up the phone. Damn politics. Her brother had suffered enough already. He deserved a chance to be happy and normal or as normal as one could be having had his experiences. Sighing she picked up her phone. To make this all work she needed more information. She was going to have to make a lot of calls tonight.

- - - - -

Itachi scowled. He needed to talk with Sasuke more. But before that he had to smooth things over with the Hyugas before it was too late. Picking up his phone he hit speed dial 1.

Ring Ring Ring

Click.

K: Hello?

I: Kisame. Its Itachi.

K: Yo, what's up?

I: I need a favor.

K: …

I: …

K: Who is this?

I: I already told you.

K: No. Itachi doesn't ask for favors. Now who is this?

I: Cut the crap Kisame before I go over there and kill you.

K: Ah…okay you're Itachi. So what do you need. And I need details. (Making notes to tell all his friends that Itachi is actually asking for a favor)

I: sigh Well, I made a mistake earlier today…

K: What the fuck? You actually made a mistake?

I: Kisame…if you interrupt me I will burn your favorite swim trunks.

K: …Fine…lighten up alittle…

I: Anyway…I, um, insulted, Neji Hyuga. I need to make amends. Get me as much information on him as soon as possible.

K: What kind of information?

I: Everything you can find.

K: okay. That it?

I: No. I also need to know what the Hyuga and Suna are planning.

K: Ya know this won't be easy to do. At least not legally.

I: That's why I'm calling you. Just make sure there are not tracks back to me. Get me the information by tomorrow.

Click.

Itachi massaged the bridge of his nose. He was tired. Closing his eyes, the image of Neji Hyuga flashed acrossed his eyes. Pity such beauty was wasted on a man.

_"I'm not taking advice from someone who's never even had a girlfriend!"_

Sasuke's words echoed in his head. "Stupid brother." He muttered. It was true, but no woman had ever captivated his attention before…well before today…and it wasn't a woman. Itachi bolted upright at what that implied. Frowning, Itachi closed his eyes again. He would have to remedy this sooner or later. For now he needed to make amends between the Uchiah and Hyuga. And get his stupid brother to win the heart of Hinata Hyuga.

- - - - -

"N-Neji…" Hinata cautiously asked. Her cousin was pissed, really pissed. Twice in one day he had been mistaken for a girl. Hinata knew Neji HATED being called a girl, even if he looked kind of girly.

Taking yet another deep breath to calm down Neji slowed and turned to Hinata. "Forgive me lady Hinata. I lost my temper."

A small smile appeared on Hinata's lips. "I'll f-forgive you for that…" she walked near her cousin with a glint of amusement in her eyes. "But not for d-disobeying my order to call me Hinata." She said as she tugged on his long hair.

Sensing her playful attitude, Neji smiled. He loved his younger cousin and it pleased him to see her looking happy. Smirking he feigned fear as he spoke, "Oh! Forgive me Hinata! What is my punishment?"

Grinning, Hinata thought as she tugged on Neji's hair a bit more. "I want ice cream Neji!" She suddenly said. Neji's eyes softened. Hinata really was innocent. He needed to find her someone who would treat her well, without politics or power getting in the way…which her being the Hyuga heiress made very difficult.

"Very well Hinata. Do you know where we can get your ice cream?"

"Y-Yes! Choji told me of a nearby ice c-cream parlor that I've been wanting to try!" She excitedly said. Not only was she getting yummy ice cream, but she could finally spend some time with her dear cousin.

Walking to the ice cream parlor Hinata softly told Neji all about her new friends. Neji listened carefully, frowning slightly when she spoke of the Uchiha or the Sabaku, though from her tone she didn't like one more then the other. And she certainly didn't consider them potential boyfriends. His was surprised she seemed to favor that idiot blond who thought he was a girl, but his involvement with the pinkhead stopped that thought. Not like he wanted his cousin to date a moron. neji sighed. He needed someone handsome, strong, smart, and kind to date Hinata. With a campus full of males, he hoped he'd be able to find at least one that would suit Hinata.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Oh my…two chapters today…I was going to update "Last Desire" but this came out instead.


	22. Chapter 22 Super Size

Entering the ice cream shop, Neji was surprised to see it was so packed. 'Families must be getting ice cream together.' He thought as he scanned the place for a table to sit at. 

"Ah. Shino! H-Hello." Hinata shyly said as she spotted one of her lab partners at a table.

"Hinata." Shino inclined his head. Turning slightly to the other person at the table, he said, "My father."

"Ah! I-It's nice to meet you Mr. Aburame." Hinata bowed. "Ah, um, this is my cousin, N-Neji." She motioned with her hands to her stiff cousin.

Neji scrutinized the Shino. 'Not bad, very quiet, though a bit too weird for Hinata…I can't even tell what he looks like with those sunglasses on.' Noticing a box on the table, Neji grimaced. 'Ew. Is that a bug in there? Gross. This guy is a no.'

"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata!" Mr. Aburame said. "But Shino and I have to get going; we need to study this beetle we found at the park! Feel free to have our seats though." He said as they got up from the table.

"Thank y-you very much" Hinata blushed.

Waiting for Hinata to sit, Neji spoke, "What kind of ice cream would you like? I'll get it for you while you wait here, Hinata."

Sticking her tongue out, Hinata thought. She rarely got ice cream at home, since her father didn't approve of junk food, so she wanted to enjoy this treat. Poking her fingers together, she shyly looked at Neji. "Ah, um…C-could I have a banana split…with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream, and whipped cream, and hot fudge, butterscotch and strawberry topping…and chocolate sprinkles…and nuts…oh and a ch-cherry!" she excitedly asked.

Neji blinked. "Are you going to be able to eat all of that Hinata?" he asked.

Embarrassed, Hinata blushed but nodded her head. She was being gluttonous, but she loved ice cream, and she rarely got it. Smirking, Neji teased, "Okay Hinata, but if you can't eat it all, you have to do any favor that I ask!"

Hinata smiled. "Alright Neji. But, i-if I do eat it all, you have to do any favor I want."

Neji frowned. Last time Hinata won a bet like this he got dressed as a girl by her and Tenten. He would just make sure she couldn't eat it all. Smirking, he agreed as he got in line to order the ice cream.

Hinata giggled as she waiting for her ice cream. Soon she would have creamy, sugary goodness to eat. Glancing around she was surprised to see so many people. It must really be good ice cream. She saw Kurenai and Kakashi sitting with another man as well as various students with their parents. She was surprised to see Prof. Orochimaru as well who was with Kin and Kabuto. Hinata couldn't help the small frown that appeared on her face as she glanced at Kabuto.

Neji also was looking about the shop at the various people as he waited in line. He was surprised to see Copy-cat Kakashi, the martial arts master reputed to be able to mimic any style. He knew Kakashi taught here, but he never thought he'd get a chance to see the man. Neji itched to test his strength against a master. Seeing Hinata frowning out of the corner of his eye, Neji glanced in the direction she was looking. It looked like Orochimaru, the scientist who studied snakes, and it must be two of his students with him. Neji was curious of the reason for the frown, but had little time to think of it as it was his turn to place his order. Trying to remember everything Hinata wanted he turned his attention to the clerk.

Hinata looked at her banana split, and then looked at her cousin. A slight scowl crossed her lovely features. Her cousin could be so evil sometimes. Neji smirked. There was no way he was losing this bet, after all, he made sure to order the banana split that was made to serve four. Determination in her eyes, Hinata picked up her spoon and began to attack the ice cream. She'd show him! She'd eat it all or get sick trying!

- - - - -

"Are you sure, Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned his pupil.

"Yes, Professor. And sorry Kin, but it's boring when you willingly give yourself to me. I need more excitement." Kabuto smirked.

"Well then Kin, you are excused. I'm surprised you lasted this long with him. I'll be sure to approve your research." Orochimaru commented as he dismissed his female student.

Frowning, Kin stood up. "Whatever." She muttered as she left the shop. At least she could do her research, though she felt rather ashamed of how she had to go about getting approval. At least he finally got bored with her.

"Now what will you do for fun, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked with slight interest. His favorite student's love life was rather interesting.

"Hmm. I guess I'll have to find a new plaything, especially since I'm not allowed to have fun with that cute Hyuga." Kabuto mused. "A pity, she really got my blood excited."

"We can't afford to have Suna cut our funding. Once we get a new sponsor you can have your fun." Orochimaru stated.

Sighing Kabuto got up. "I know, I know. Well I'll going to walk around campus to see if anyone looks fun. I'll be back tonight to run some new tests." He said as he left.

Standing up Orochimaru eyed the uneaten ice cream on the table. He never understood why people liked the disgusting food. Throwing the creamy food away, he wondered who Kabuto would target next.

- - - - -

Ring Ring Ring

I: What.

K: And hello to you too sunshine.

I: Shove it Kisame. Why are you calling me?

K: Che. I don't know why I busted my ass for you Itachi. But I just emailed you the information that you wanted.

I: That was fast.

K: I am the best. Send the money the usual way.

Click.

Pulling out his laptop, Itachi was thankful a large university Like Konoha had free wi-fi all over the place. Opening the attachment Kisame sent him, Itachi was surprised at all the information sent. He must have had to investigate Neji Hyuga before, there was no way Kisame could get so much information that was so thorough in such a short time. Skimming over, Itachi realized he had made a very bad enemy. He was the Hyuga prodigy, personal bodyguard of Lady Hinata the heiress, and natural genius and master of Jyuken. 'No wonder the punch hurt so much.' Itachi thought. The notes further stated, he was rather vain, especially in regards to his hair, currently in a relationship with a weapons dealer named Tenten, and has had a childhood history of anger and violence towards others. It was also noted that Neji Hyuga holds grudges for a very long time. Itachi frowned. This would be very difficult.

The information on the Hyuga and Suna was less detailed, which was expected since it was privy to only a select trusted few of each group. Though, Kisame was able to find out that the Hyuga and Suna were working on an arranged marriage. Further details are unknown.

Itachi felt a headache coming as he tried to think of a way to work with all this. Picking up his phone he dialed a number.

"Hello. I need to place an order…"

- - - - -

Hinata sighed. She was far from done eating the ice cream, but it was starting to melt! She knew she couldn't eat it all. Sighing she turned pleading eyes to her cousin. Maybe he would forget about the bet. No, his smirk said he was going to win. Sighing, Hinata gave up. "You w-win, Neji…now help me eat this!"

Smiling, Neji picked up his spoon. "When I think of the favor, Hinata, I'll let you know."

"Eep." Hinata was rather nervous of what her cousin would make her do.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

No more updates this week, going away for the holidays and will have limited internet access. Hope everyone has a nice holiday.


	23. Chapter 23 Smooth Moves

"Urgle…" Hinata held her stomach as she slowly, ever so slowly walked back to her dorm room with her cousin. Gluttony was a sin and she was getting her due punishment, but it was worth it. The ice cream had been so smooth and creamy; she would gladly endure another stomachache for more ice cream later.

"You didn't have to eat that much of it." Neji lightly scolded as he helped his cousin into her room.

"But…ice c-cream!" Hinata whined as she flopped onto her bed. 'Ugh. Maybe not thinking about ice cream right now would be a good idea,' she thought as her stomach gave a loud gurgle.

Sighing, Neji tucked his cousin in. "A nap will help. I'm going to make some calls and check out the campus some more. I'll be back in a few hours. You have my cell number if you need anything."

"Thank you N-Neji." Hinata mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Closing the door behind him, Neji pulled out his cell phone. He had a lot of work to do in very little time for his plan to go into action. However, some things just came first.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

N: Hello love, it's me.

T: Neji! How is Hinata?

N: She's fine. College seems good for her. Though I miss you.

T: I miss you too! But you'll be back soon?

N: Yes, I…

T: Oh one sec! There is someone at the door.

…

T: Aw! You sent me flowers!

N: I what?

T: And a card! Lemme read what you wrote!

_Dear Neji, I apologize for the trouble earlier and I hope we can at least be on friendly terms. A relationship with you is what I wish. _

_Love, I.U. _

What? Um…oh…there um is more stuff…(opens other packages)…What is this Neji…

N: (sigh) Well you see Tenten…

T: You! You two timing bastard! You're cheating on me aren't you!

N: What? No, Tenten, you don't understand…

T: I understand perfectly! They sent you your favorite, secret styling gel! I didn't know about it till we had been dating over a year! And your favorite brand of combs! And a jar of your favorite ultra rare mousse! How long has this been going on? No wonder you never seemed affectionate with me! (sniffle) I hate you Neji! I hope she's worth it! I never want to see you again!

CLICK.

Neji stared at his phone. She hung up on him. She accused him of being unfaithful. What the hell just happened? I.U.? I.U….Itachi…Uchiha…

"Uchihas are bastards." Neji spat out as veins appeared around his eyes. He was pissed. He was really pissed. And Itachi Uchiha was going to pay in the worst way.

Onyx eyes glared at onyx eyes.

"This is stupid. Go home already." Sasuke snarled.

"No its not, and no." Itachi replied.

"The Hyuga aren't going to be partners with the Uchiha. You already pissed of one Hyuga today, you want me to piss of the other?"

"I've already taken care of that. Now if you don't want to woo the heiress I guess I will have to. Although her being so much younger then I might look a bit perverted." Itachi mused.

Sasuke's blood boiled at the thought of his brother, his filthy brother touching sweet Hinata. "I'll fucking kill you."

Itachi smirked. His foolish brother was too easy to manipulate. "Fine, but if you don't get results I'm taking over."

"Itachi…Uchiha…" A venomous growl filled the air. "I hope you have a will, because you are going to die!" Neji spat as he charged at the older man.

'Shit…why oh why did I let Deidara prepare the order…he messed up big time…' Itachi slightly blanched as the angry Hyuga ran at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah you took care of that real well, Brother. Later, I'll let you finish taking care of it." He said as he sauntered off.

"You! You made my girlfriend think I was cheating on her! With YOU!" Neji screamed as he punched Itachi.

"Oof." Itachi grunted. He would have to fight back, he wasn't in the mood to get his ass kicked. "It's not my fault she's so suspicious of you that one package would make her think in such a way." He commented as he blocked a punch. Dodging a kick, Itachi moved to punch Neji in the face, which Neji was able to block.

'He's good.' Both men thought as they readied their next attack.

"Don't give me that crap! You were trying to fuck up my life! You signed the damn card with Love I.U.!" Neji said as he blocked another punch.

"Deidara signed my name how?" Itachi growled as he parried another kick. Pushing Neji to the ground, Itachi dangerously snarled, "That boy is fired!"

Trying to catch his breath, Neji questioned. "Wait so you didn't send that stuff?"

Releasing his hold on the Hyuga, Itachi replied as he straightened his clothes "I asked him to send you an apology. But just because I said you were hot didn't mean I wanted him to write _Love_. He just wanted to know what you were like to send you the right stuff. Damn artist."

Neji froze. "You think I'm hot?"

Silence and shock engulfed the two.

- - - -

"Oi! Hinata! Are you in here? We have dinner with my mom soon!" Kiba yelled as he pounded on the door.

Groggily, Hinata looked at her clock. She had slept for 2 hours and Neji wasn't back yet. "Um, hold on a s-second! I'm c-coming!" She said to the door. 'I'll have to leave Neji a message. I don't think he'd want to come, he doesn't like dogs much.'

Smoothing out her clothes and brushing her hair, Hinata checked her self in the mirror. She wanted to look nice to meet Kiba's mom, though he had said she could get a little wild.

"R-ready." She said as she opened the door. "Oof!" She gasped as a wiggling furball tackled her.

"Akamaru! Get offa her!" Kiba ordered. Grinning he helped Hinata up. "Sorry, Akamaru just gets excited."

"It-it's okay." Hinata smiled as she petted the white dog.

"Shino said he was coming too! And maybe Gaara, though he's been hiding from his sister it seems." Kiba said as they walked to meet his mother.

"Yo! Ma!" Kiba yelled as he waved his arms. Turning to the woman, Hinata gasped. She wasn't expecting Kiba's mother to be wearing all leather and having tattoos all over her arms!

"Hey, Ma, this is Hinata." Kiba said as they got closer.

"It's a p-pleasure to meet you Mrs. Inuzuka." Hinata said nervously.

"Aw! Are you a cutie! I hope my son is nice to you! If he's not, let me know, I 'll make sure he suffered." Mrs. Inuzuka said. "And you can just call me Ma, everyone does."

"Ah, o-okay, um, Ma." Hinata said. It felt weird to say, but she didn't want to offend the woman.

"And your roommates are here too, boy. They are so quiet though! I forget they are around." Ma joked. "Well, I hope you kids are ready for fun!" She said as she shoved them all in her car. "Cuz I got a whole night of fun planned!"

- - - - -

Neji furrowed his brow. The events from earlier were still plaguing his mind. In the end, both refined men decided to call it a truce and that neither one would ever speak of it again. He still needed to patch things up with Tenten though.

"I'm sorry for having you wait." A voice said.

Looking up Neji smirked at his candidate, the best he could find on campus. "It is quite alright. You know of my proposal?"

"Yes, and I'm very interested." The man said.

"Good, now let me just explain some rules to you, and I need you to sign this." Neji slid a piece of paper to the man.

"Of course." The man said as he read over the document.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Thank you all for your reviews! As I've said before, I'll update even if no one reviews, but they are greatly appreciated! And some fluff that you want I'll try to work in alittle!

As said in my other story, I only have time to update once more before I go away for the new year, so its up to you guys! Should I update this story or "Second Chance at Family" ?

Let me know what you guys wanna read more!

And I hope everyone had a nice holiday!


	24. Chapter 24 Making your roommate hate you

It's been awhile…so here's the disclaimer!

**I do NOT own any of the characters!**

- - - - -

"Nnnghhh…." Gaara groaned as he slowly opened one eye. Damn his head hurt…why did his head hurt so much? It wasn't mental pain or anguish, that he was used too…it was physical pain…why the hell did his head hurt? 'Think…what happened last night?' Last night…he met Kiba's mother…affectionately called, "Ma." She was an interesting person…she took Kiba, Shino, himself and Hinata out for dinner…at a biker bar… "Shit." Gaara muttered as he fully woke up and as all the events of last night rushed to his brain. What kind of whacked out mother takes her son and his friends to a bar? And they were underage. Gaara thought his soda tasted funny. Apparently when Ma told the bartender to give the kids something special, she meant spiking the soda…Though Gaara was a bit surprised that a few spiked sodas would give him a hang over. What else happened last night? Kiba was loud as usual, and the drinks only made him louder… Narrowing his eyes Gaara realized that Shino never drank his soda…"That bastard knew and didn't tell us…" he hissed as his head throbbed with pain. Kiba's sister Hana joined them later into the night. She seemed to really like Hinata and Shino. Hinata…Gaara blushed slightly. The spiked drinks made her more then tipsy and twice as clumsy. It took all his effort to ensure her cute little head didn't meet with pavement. "She held my hand again…" he said to himself. She always held his hand when they walked together. At first it was so she didn't trip so much, but now they held hands out of habit. It was…nice. Gaara looked at his hand as he opened and closed it. It was always nice with her. She was nice. Clumsy and awkward, she was still nice. And she smiled at him. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered last night. After they left the bar Ma took them all to a shop. But somehow Shino and Hana ended up missing from the group. Hinata was so cute when they entered the shop. The pictures on the wall surprised her and she clung to Gaara. It was nice to have her holding on to him. Although it was short lived as her girly man cousin somehow found the shop and dragged her out of it saying it wasn't suitable for her to be in such a place.

BANG BANG BANG

"Hey Gaara! Have you seen that bastard Shino?" Kiba yelled at his roommate. "That bug loving freak is going down for hitting on my sister at the tattoo shop!"

Gaara thought…tattoo shop…that's right…Ma took Kiba to get his first tattoo…and he vaguely remembered seeing Shino and Hana going off to a back room…

"I can't believe that freak put the moves on my sister! He gave her the biggest hickey!" Kiba roared as he pulled some clothes on. "I'm gonna hunt him down and kick his ass!" he shouted as he made his way to the door.

Gaara glanced at Kiba's new tattoo…tribal fangs on his cheeks. What kind of weirdo put a red tattoo on their face?

Pausing at the door Kiba turned to Gaara. "Oh and nice tattoo, Gaara. Didn't think you'd get one too. What's it mean anyway?"

Slowly Gaara turned to a mirror on the wall. "Shit." He muttered as the red kanji on his forehead glared back at him.

"Eh?" Kiba looked confused. "I hope it doesn't mean that. That would be weird to walk around with 'shit' on your face."

Gaara glared at Kiba. "It doesn't mean that. It's Japanese for Love."

"Oh cool. Girls love that kinda thing." Kiba said as he ran out the door. "Shino, you asshole! Where are you?"

Gaara glared hard at the door. DAMMIT! Why the hell did he get a tattoo!?!? On his HEAD?!!? And of that word…Love…Gaara sighed. What possessed him to do that? Though looking at his reflection he didn't think it looked bad. It was just rather shocking. His father would be pissed. A grin spread over his lips. Yes, his father would be very pissed.

Maybe he could get used to having a tattoo.

- - - - -

"Lady Hinata. Wake up."

A stern voice roused Hinata from her dream world as she slowly opened her eyes. "Mmmm…" She felt sleepy and fuzzy.

Neji frowned. Hinata, his sweet cousin Hinata had been drinking…and was at a tattoo parlor…and clinging to that damn Sabaku…Damn it. Neji had to make sure Hinata stayed away from that guy. Hopefully if tonight worked, he wouldn't have to worry about it. And of course his plan would work. He was the Hyuga prodigy and genius.

"Hinata. Wake up right now before I call your father and tell him I found you in a tattoo parlor last night." Neji warned.

Hinata's eyes shot open. She had been where? Last night…she couldn't remember last night…She met Ma and they went to dinner and the it was a blur!

"N-Neji…what h-happened?" Hinata asked shakily. She couldn't remember last night and it frightened her. What if something like that time happened again! No…no…she had to calm down. She was with her trusted friends. They would never harm her.

"I found you in a tattoo parlor with your friends. The one called Kiba was getting a tattoo on his face." Neji scowled. "I won't tell your father this time, but be more careful in the future."

"Ah, th-thank you Neji." Hinata said. She vaguely remembered Ma saying it was a big thing for Kiba to go to college and that they had to celebrate.

"Oh, Hinata." Neji cut in. "I thought of the favor."

Hinata gulped. She hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

"I want you to have dinner and spend some time with a new acquaintance of mine. He's a very intelligent and well groomed man."

Hinata stared at her cousin. A date? He was making her go on a date? A blind date. And it as his favor…the guy must be very ugly if Neji had to force her to go on a date.

"Ah, um okay Neji. Wh-what is h-he like?" Hinata asked. A blind date! She was getting nervous thinking about it!

"He's um, nice." Neji said. "I've got some other matters to attend to. I'll be back tonight to introduce you to him." He said as he quickly got up. He didn't want to tell Hinata too much before she met him. He wanted his cousin to be surprised that he found her the perfect guy. And besides, he still needed to patch things up with Tenten before it got out of hand. She should be done her crying stage by now and if he didn't move quickly she would enter her angry stage…which was so very painful, even for Neji. She almost broke his arm last time she was mad at him.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Tenten! I'm not here so leave a message…Unless it's Neji…then I suggest you run. Run far, far away because you are in trouble mister!"

Neji gulped. She was pissed. Really pissed. And he was going to have to get her something big and shiny and very expensive to appease her.

"Stupid female emotions." Neji muttered as hung up his phone. Why did they have to be so complicated? Hitting speed dial 2, Neji sighed. This was going to be sooo expensive.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**Hope everyone had a nice new year! "Second Chance at Family" seems to be just as popular as this one so I'll be switching between the two for updates, with an occasional up date to "Last Desire"**

**So everyday during the week, one of my stories _should_ get an update! (Unless I do a random super short oneshot…or I'm being lazy).**

**And I haven't given Gaara much coverage lately, so thought I'd focus a tad bit on him this time.**

**And again, thank you all for your reviews! One thing I notice is you all seem to find this story to be very funny…which was totally unintentional! I wasn't planning on this story to be humorous since it does/will have some dark aspects but its turning out to be much more light hearted then I originally thought! I think "Last Desire" is sucking out all my angst!**

**And some people want to know when Hina and Kakashi wil hook up...as said in my summary, its HinaxKaka eventually...she still has to go through Gaara and Sasuke since the Kabuto part is almost over...**

**would it be better for me to divide this up into arcs? or just keep it all together?**


	25. Chapter 25 ummm oops?

**Um, some mature themes going on in here…just to warn you…light light light shoujo moment...and hints of stuff...**

- - - - -

Blind date...

'Am I really so pathetic that I need a blind date?' Hinata thought. 'I'm not...as Naruto put it...hot...' groaning Hinata peaked over at Ino. 'Maybe Ino can help me with this.' she thought.

Checking her clock she was surprised to see it was 9am and Ino was still asleep.

"Um, Ino..." Hinata softly said as she approached the sleeping blonde.

"Mmphng..." Ino grumbled as she started to awaken.

Extending a cautious hand, Hinata attempted to shake Ino awake...but...

"PUPPY!" Ino suddenly squealed as she latched onto Hinata's arm and began to nuzzle it. "I missed you puppy..." Ino mumbled as she fell back into deep sleep.

'Sh-she must be dreaming!' Hinata thought. "I-I'm stuck...let g-go Ino...p-please?" Hinata begged as she tried to free herself from her roommate's grasp. It was awkward to say the least as Ino held onto Hinata in a deathgrip. And Hinata's back started to hurt from standing in the odd position.

"Puppy..." Ino cooed as she began to drool...on Hinata's arm.

"EWW!" Hinata shrieked.

"What?! Huh?! Fire?" Ino sat up at the scream, fully awake. "Oh, Hinata, what was that?" Ino asked confused.

"Um, I was trying to w-wake you? Its 9am...don't you usually g-get up earlier?" Hinata asked, embarassed by the whole situation.

"Oh, well your cousin said that you needed to get a good night's sleep to maintain healthy and shinty hair, and I was out late with Shika and Chouji." Ino said as she grabbed five different brushes and began to brush her hair.

"I see..." Hinata giggled. She couldn't understand why people worked so hard for their hair. Yes Neji had nice hair, but he went a bit over board.

"So what are you doing today?" Ino asked as she switched brushes.

"I, um don't know. Neji set me up on a b-b-b-blind date for t-tonight though..." Hinata blushed as she said blind date.

"OH MY GAWD!" Ino squeal as she again changed brushes. "What are you going to wear?! Let me call Sakura and we'll pick out the perfect outfit for you! Is he hot? Oh wait blind date, you don't know...I hope he's hot!"

Hinata gulped...no...not more clothes changing with Ino and Sakura!

"I-I think I-I'll be fine, you d-don't have to trouble Sakura..." Hinata stammered.

"Nonsense! After I'm done brushing I'm calling her and we're gonna make you smoking hot!" Ino said as she picked up her last brush to use.

- - - - -

"Gaara!" Temari shouted as she barged into her little brother's dorm room.

Seeing Gaara, Temari paused, closed her eyes, shook her head, and opened her eyes again. Blinking 5 more times she took a deep breathe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR HEAD!" She screamed. 'A tattoo?! A TATTOO on his HEAD!' She could not understand what would possess her stoic brother to tattoo his head.

"I was drunk…" Gaara muttered. Why did she have to be so loud?

"Dad is gonna be pissed." Temari grimly said.

"I know." Gaara wickedly smile.

Temari groaned. "Why do I even bother…"

"I don't know. I always told you to go away, yet you never do." Gaara smirked.

Temari paused and glanced at Gaara. That wicked tone of voice, and that vile gleam in his eyes. Gaara was…not himself today.

"Are you still drunk?" Temari cautiously asked.

"No. My head hurts." Gaara mused as he lightly fingered the pens on his desk.

Temari warily eyed Gaara. Pointy objects and Gaara never mixed well when he was…like this.

"And why are you here this morning…dear sister?" Gaara rolled his eyes towards the brazen blond.

Temari swallowed…or tried to swallow. Her mouth had gone paper dry. Gaara hadn't acted like this in years. YEARS. She had hoped he would never act like _this_ again. The last time he had, he lashed out on Kankuro. Which caused his older bother to avoid him completely, even to this day.

"Um, Hinata Hyuga…" Temari began, hoping this would pass without incident. She would have to make a note to keep alcohol away from Gaara.

"Ah. She's very nice." Gaara grinned. "The other one was too young for my tastes…and too…loud."

Temari exhaled the air she had not realized she was holding. 'Maybe this would work.'

- - - - -

"What did you want?" Sasuke coldly sneered as he entered his brother's hotel room.

"I'm going to make sure you have all the information needed to win a girl. You've never had a girlfriend before, so I assumed you'd suck." Itachi smirked. It was so enjoyable to belittle his brother.

"You're older then me and you've never had a girlfriend either. That makes you more pathetic." Sasuke countered.

The two brothers scowled at each other for a good five minutes before they sat on the couch and looking inside the bag on the table.

"…"

"…"

"Who got this stuff?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"…Deidara begged for a second chance. He said he would get everything we needed to know to learn how to win a girl." Itachi frowned. Yes..that boy was defiantly getting fired.

The bag was filled with…chick flicks. Teddy bears. Chocolate. Cologne. Condoms?

"Is this for real?" Sasuke growled. He was NOT going to watch chick flicks all day.

"Yes, shut up and watch." Itachi said as he grabbed the first movie.

Looking at the cover Itachi shuddered. Ew. Chick flicks.

Both brothers glanced at each other.

"Beer?"

"Yes. Beer. Now."

And both brothers dashed to the nearest store to have Itachi buy a couple cases of beer. They would need it if the bag was filled with chick flicks, which they assumed to be the case.

- - - - -

Neji sighed. He had finally gotten Tenten on the phone long enough for him to explain. For now he was forgiven, though he knew she was expecting a nice present as well. At least Zabuza came through for him and found him a rare 17th C. sword that he knew Tenten would love. It was so very expensive. But she was worth it. Yes, Neji had to keep telling himself over and over that he loved Tenten and she was worth it. Even though he was apologizing for her misunderstanding…

He loved Tenten…

She was worth it…

Neji scoffed. She better be worth it!

Checking his watch he saw it was almost time for Hinata's date. Damn it took longer with Zabuza then he wanted.

Hurrying to Hinata's room, he was surprised to hear several voices coming from inside.

"Hinata?" Neji asked as he walked into the room.

Neji froze. His little cousin Hinata…Hinata…was SMOKING HOT!

Neji felt a little uncomfortable with his cousin going on a date…looking like THAT.

"Doesn't she look good?" The blond, called Ino asked. "It took us forever to find the perfect outfit, but it totally looks good on her!"

"Yeah! And we had to tackle her to let us put make up on her and do her hair extra nice!" The pinkette said, Sakura Neji recalled her name was.

"And she's wearing the cutest panties…" Ino added.

"INO!" Hinata squeaked. This was so embarrassing! She must look so bad! Neji was looking at her in such an odd way.

'Ew…Ew…Ew…' Neji thought. He did NOT want to think about his cousin's panties.

"The skirt is too short and the top is too low cut…and it just won't do." Neji scolded. He did not want his cousin going out looking like that. Any healthy male would be turned on by her ample bust and lush legs…that were in clear view.

"But she looks so good!" Ino protested. It took so long to get Hinata to agree to wear the cute grey skirt and the periwinkle camisole and cardigan, with lace trim.

"It looks too good." Neji frowned.

"But we wont have enough time to find another outfit!" Sakura whined. "It's almost time for her date!"

Hinata slowly inched her way to the door. It was so embarrassing to hear them talk about her like that! She didn't think the outfit suited her at all! It was just too revealing! Despite it was the most modest thing Ino and Sakura presented her.

"Actually, it _is_ time for our date, cute Hinata."

Hinata gasped at the voice as she felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck.

He...HE was behind her! He was her date!?!? NO!

"K-K-Kabuto?" Hinata stammered as she slowly turned to face him.

He smirked at her. It was all too rich. It took all his control not to laugh when her cousin first approached him. He knew he shouldn't expect much from this "date" but seeing her expression right now was completely worth it. And if he was lucky, he would be able to get hold of her again tonight when the drug took its effect.

"You know him Hinata?" a female voice asked. Kabuto glanced to the voice…pink hair? Tsunade's new student? Interesting. It would be quite a feat to get her…he was sure Prof. Orochimaru would find it amusing though.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Hinata's reaction. He was not expecting her to act like this.

Fear.

She was afraid of Kabuto? Why? And why did he call her Cute Hinata?

He was acting in a completely different way then when they met before. And Neji noticed that Kabuto touched Hinata's neck before he made his presence known.

"Well then, shall we go cute Hinata?" Kabuto asked as he moved to place his hand on her waist. "You look ravishable tonight." He smirked.

Hinata panicked. "No!" She swatted his hand away and ran out of the room.

"Hinata!" Ino and Sakura ran after the girl out of the room.

Fierce pale eyes glared at Kabuto. Dangerously, Neji spoke. "Kabuto…pray tell, why exactly is my cousin terrified of you?"

Kabuto smirked. "Our agreement was I wasn't allowed to make any 'lustful' advances at her tonight. But I never said I never had made such attempts before." Challeging Neji, Kabuto continued, "You cousin is so very soft to the touch after all. She looks so appealing when she is scared."

Neji's vision went white with rage at what Kabuto was implying. "You…bastard…" he growled as he made a fist

"Ah, but you said you would ensure my safety, per our agreement." Kabuto grinned. "After all Suna took measures to keep me from her."

Neji frowned. Loop hole...he needed a loop hole…

"Yes… I said I would protect you…from Suna. But…not from Hyuga." He spat as he swung a fist at Kabuto.

Kabuto frowned. He wasn't expecting that. He should have specified protection from everyone…not just Suna. 'Damn. I'll have to run for a bit.' He thought as he dodged a punch from Neji.

- - - - -

"Did you find her?" Ino asked worriedly.

"No. She runs too fast!" Sakura panted. "What was that about anyway?"

"I don't know…" Ino sighed as a frown formed on her face.

RUN! RUN! RUN!

That's all Hinata could think as she ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was running, but she just had to get away from _him_.

Pausing near a building, Hinata hid herself behind a tree. The area seemed familiar enough, though she wasn't sure where she was.

Gasping for air she tried to calm herself. But her head felt a little funny. And she was so tired…tired…

Her neck! Had he drugged her again?

NO!

Not again.

Tears formed in her eyes.

Not again…

Exhausted, she passed out beneath the tree.

Sasuke was pissed. Not only had his brother made his watch a ton of chick flicks, but he hogged most of the beer. Sasuke only was slightly buzzed and the movies were torture. Though at the bottom of the bag was porn! Seemed Deidara thought they needed to know how to 'please' a woman as well.

But his ass of a brother kicked him out after they watched the first two porn tapes.

Not that Sasuke liked watch porn with his brother…but it was much better then the chick flicks.

Walking back behind some buildings, Sasuke hoped no professors would see him. He wasn't drunk, but his breathe reeked of beer. And he was just a little turned on by the erotic images from the porn…Sasuke glanced around. Damn. He was near the professors apartments.

Spying a large tree, he decided to sit there for a bit while he tried to get the sexy pictures out of his head and hoping he had some breath mints in his pockets.

He was not expecting to find her. Passed out. Under a tree…and looking so sexy.

Suddenly, ever female from the porn had Hinata's face instead. Sasuke felt lightheaded as the blood rushed to his lower regions.

Swallowing, Sasuke slowly moved towards the sleeping beauty. She looked so serene.

He wanted to touch her.

But that would be wrong.

She was passed out.

Why was she passed out?

Sasuke took a deep breathe as his eyes roamed over her prone figure. She was passed out.

It's not like she would know…right?

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**Eek! Bad Sasuke!**

**Um…sorry for the cliffy?**


	26. Chapter 26 Dirty Deeds

**Mature scene and themes! You've been warned!**

- - - - -

_No one would know…right?_

That thought kept running through Sasuke's mind, among many, many, erotic images.

Breathing hard as sweat gathered at his brow, he looked over her body again.

She was passed out.

No one would know.

Groaning at the discomfort of his pants that were so tight now, Sasuke unconsciously stroked himself over his clothing.

"This is fucked up." He muttered as he got harder and harder while his eyes lingered on her legs. Black stockings…thigh high, and sine she was prone, he could see the traces of a garter belt holding up the stockings. Sexy.

Eyes darting to his left and right, he didn't see anyone else around.

No one would know…

She was passed out.

Sasuke would have swallowed if his mouth hadn't gone dry. He had to make sure she was passed out. A shaky hand neared her pale face. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke poked her forehead with his index finger. No reaction. She really was passed out.

Feeling slightly bolder, Sasuke ran his fingers across her smooth face the tips of his fingers lingered over her full lips, noting the subtle make that had been applied.

She was dressed up for something…

Why was she here?

Why was she passed out?

Sasuke should have been asking those questions, instead however his eyes strayed back to her legs.

Slowly, he undid his pants. His right hand moved to his hardened member as his left hand lightly touched her knee.

This was so perverse. He was getting himself off next to a passed out girl. He scowled as he stroked himself faster.

Slowly, his left hand traveled up her leg, relishing in how supple her leg felt through the stocking.

Breathing hard, Sasuke's hand reached the hem of her skirt. Her stocking most likely covered just another inch of her skin...just one more inch and he could feel her soft, smooth bare skin against his hand…just one inch…under her skirt.

No one would know…

Sasuke tightly gripped himself. This was wrong. He was taking advantage of the girl he was supposed to woo. This was not in the chick flicks…this was so wrong…

Closing his eyes, Sasuke wanted to stop himself. This was disgusting. He was disgusting. But his body moved on its own, his hand slowly crept under her skirt and traveled further up her thigh.

She was so soft, and smooth, and warm.

"I never knew Uchihas were such perverts." A jovial voice caused Sasuke to freeze. The voice was playful, but the tone was deadly.

He had been caught…caught with one hand down his pants and the other up a girl's skirt.

He was so screwed.

Abruptly, Sasuke removed both hands and fastened his pants as a small item fell out of his pocket. Slowly he glanced up to see who had caught him.

Shit.

He was so screwed.

"And what exactly are you doing? Sasuke…" The voice stopped as eyes traveled to the item on the ground.

Shit. Why did he take that with him? Sasuke was so screwed. The evidence was so incriminating…a passed out girl, his pants undone, the booze on his breath…and the condom that had fallen out of his pocket…

An eye glared hard at Sasuke.

"It's not what you think…" Sasuke try to say…

An un-amused eyebrow was raised.

Shit.

Sasuke panicked.

He bolted.

This looked so bad…and his running just made it worse.

But he didn't know how to explain it.

So he ran.

- - -

He thought of running after Sasuke…he was faster then the boy and could easily overpower him.

However, he was uneasy about leaving her out on the ground like that.

He sighed. All he wanted to do was get back to his apartment and read his new book by Jiraya…he wasn't expecting two of his students to be right outside his building, in a compromising position.

He sighed. Kneeling down he nudged the unconscious girl with a slight feeling of déjà vu. She was too naïve. He would have to help out with that so this didn't happen…for the third time.

Seeing that she was unnaturally asleep, he picked the girl up and brought her to his apartment. Hopefully she would wake up soon and tell him what was going on.

- - -

Neji frantically ran around the campus looking for his cousin. His hands itched to beat the life out of Kabuto; however when Ino and Sakura had returned with no idea where Hinata had run to, his concern for her well being over powered his desire to kick ass. He could deal with Kabuto later.

He just had to find Hinata! Ino and Sakura had to go meet with their families, but assured Neji they would call his cell if they spotted her.

Neji had a bad feeling about this. He had made a serious mistake.

- -

Running as fast as he could, Kabuto arrived at Prof. Orochimaru's office. Pausing to catch his breath, he banging on the door. 'Please be there' he thought to him self. He had to act fast, uncertain of what the Hyuga would do.

"What the hell is it!?" Orochimaru yelled at the door. Slightly surprised to see his favorite student panting like a madman, he allowed Kabuto to enter.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Kabuto spoke, "I need a favor and I have an idea…"

- -

Itachi was pissed…and drunk.

Deidara had a sick sense of humor. The third porn tape had been entitled "Androgynous Love" starring the feminine male, Haku. Un-amused, he promptly threw Sasuke out of the hotel before Sasuke could get a glimpse of the tape. His little brother would never let him live down the homoerotic tape if he knew about it.

Itachi should have just thrown the tape out. But Hake bared a slight resemblance to a certain pale eyed, beautiful man…

He was just bored…not interested. That's why he watched it.

He liked it. He liked it much more then the other two tapes.

And that pissed him off.

A lot.

He needed to cool his head. That's why he was walking around outside on the campus. And that's why he saw the lovely Hyuga running around.

But he did not know why he followed him.

And he did not know why he stopped him.

Neji was pissed. Super pissed. He had to find Hinata, but this Uchiha bastard would not leave him alone. What was his problem? Ick. He reeked of booze.

Neji was not in the mood to deal with this right now. He had to find Hinata

- - -

"That is rather interesting, Kabuto…I'll see what I can do…" Orochimaru spoke as he licked his lips.

"Thank you professor…and I'm sorry about the trouble." Kabuto apologized.

"It's quite alright. I'm able to fund myself now, so we no longer need Suna." Orochimaru grinned.

"Ah so we will be able to start that project soon I take it?" Kabuto asked.

"Soon. Yes. Though I'll have to wait till you return. It won't do if you are injured by the Hyuga." Orochimaru slightly frowned.

"Again I apologize for this." Kabuto lowered his eyes.

- - -

Kakashi looked at the girl on his bed with concern. She was breathing really hard and her head was starting to heat up.

He had tried to call her roommate several times, but no answer.

He hoped his student would wake up soon and find out what was wrong. He had a really bad feeling about this whole incident.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Eek! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

But there is a kakaxhina scene coming up finally! I'm so sorry it took so long for all the kakaxhina fans out there….its a small one...but its better then nothing…right?

I'm sorry!!!!

Its Friday…that means no updates till the weekend is over…

I'm so sorry!

I was going to update "Last Desire" today…but the smutty thoughts made me do this instead…

Begs for forgiveness!


	27. Chapter 27 Confused

Neji ran. 'Damn that Uchiha, waste of my time.' He thought annoyed that he had to waste precious time dealing with the drunk Itachi when he had to find Hinata. 'Where could she have gone?' he paused to catch his breath.

"Hey, Hyuga!" a voice called to him.

Neji inwardly groaned. He didn't want t talk to her. But he could not ignore a Sabaku.

"Hello, Temari. How are you enjoying your visit?"

"What's the rush?" Temari asked, slightly still on edge after taking care of Gaara. Shee hoped negotiations with the Hyuga would go smoothly, but they could not see Gaara as an unstable being. "We need to talk for a bit."

Neji frowned. He had to find Hinata, but he could not let Suna know she had gone missing.

"Of course, Temari, I have plenty of time to discuss matters with you." Neji said. He prayed Hinata was safe.

- - - - -

"Oooohhh…" Hinata moaned in her sleep.

Kakashi frowned. She showed no sign of waking up, but she seemed to be getting warmer. He hoped she wasn't getting a fever.

Signing, he picked up his book. It was Jiraya's latest and he was dying to read what it contained.

One hour and three chapters later, Kakashi was ready to kill Jiraya…that sick pervert…

After all, Kakashi was a man of control. He had to be, what with ready smutty books during class. But this new issue was breaking his control and was a bit too close to real life! Especially since the main female was named Hinoro, a shy princess with an ample bust!

Of course Hinata's moaning and writhing on his bed next to him wasn't helping his self control much either.

Kakashi would have to make Jiraya pay for using students to base his smutty novels on, at least using students that Kakashi saw every week.

"MMmmmmm…" another moan from Hinata drew Kakashi's attention.

She really looked seductive just lying there…

Wait, no. He was her professor. He shouldn't think of his students that way. He never had in the past.

Of course though all his students till now were male. Hinata was actually his first female student.

But it was still wrong. He was much older then her, and he was her professor!

But her moaning was really turning him on. And her outfit complimented her curvy body, which Kakashi knew she had. After all everyone sweated a lot in his class.

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm his self. He did have amazing self control after all. Pushing the naughty thoughts from his book aside, he moved to check Hinata's forehead to see if she was indeed coming down with a fever.

Hinata was vaguely aware of her surroundings. Her whole body felt was and flushed and it was yearning…for something. She didn't know what. She felt dazed and fuzzy. She thought she saw Sasuke, he looked different though. And he had touched her leg.

'I must be dreaming…yes this is a dream. That's why I feel different.' She thought.

'Woah! Professor Kakashi is in my dream too? I'm in a bed! Ooooo!' she blushed. Hinata was very convinced she was dreaming…and having a naughty dream at that.

Hinata slightly smiled. It was strange, she usually dreamt about men closer to her age when she had naughty dreams, though they were a rare occasion. But Prof. Kakashi is a little mysterious with his mask!

Gasping to herself, she felt him nearing her body. 'Here it comes!' she thought. 'I wonder what Kakashi would feel like.' She mused to herself.

Kakashi was increasingly becoming worried. Hinata had stopped moaning, but she was making funny sounds. Leaning over her, he saw her lids were half open. 'Is she awake?' he wondered, but then froze as he felt her small hands crawl up his back.

Jerking himself away, Kakashi swallowed…hard. His self control had wavered. It was too tempting too see her on his bed, touching his back and making those enticing sounds.

He would have to get rid of his new book, convince it was the source for his lust.

Leaving the room, Kakashi needed to calm down, and get a glass of cold water.

'Oh...he left?' Hinata thought confused. That never happened before in a dream. Sighing, Hinata nuzzled the pillow as she fell out of consciousness again. "Oh, now it's Naruto…" she muttered as she re-entered her dream world.

- - - - -

Itachi groaned. Looking around, he was slightly confused why he was sitting in a pile of trash and why his head hurt so much.

Standing up, a wave of nausea overcame him. 'I drank too much' he bitterly thought. "Why the hell am I outside?" he muttered as he tried to remove all the trash from his clothing.

"Shit."

It all came back to him. He followed that Hyuga. He stopped him…he kissed him.

And that Hyuga proceeded to beat the crap out of him. Drunk, Itachi was unable to fight back at all.

'I kissed him…' Itachi thought. Then the truth hit him. He felt nothing from the kiss. Kissing Neji had not excited him, had not turned him on. Actually it slightly disgusted him.

Then why was that damn Hyuga so attractive to him? And that guy from the porn…Haku or something…why was he attracted to their looks?

Confused, Itachi started to walk back to his apartment, only to get run into…by his brat of a brother.

"Why the hell are you running so fast?" Itachi asked annoyed.

Sasuke blanched. He really did not want to see his brother right now. All he wanted to do was get away from everyone so he could figure out how to explain what he had been caught doing.

He prayed he wouldn't get suspended or expelled for this…

He was so screwed.

Itachi observed his brother carefully. Frowning, he spoke, "What exactly did you do, Sasuke…"

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Um…yeah, remember Kabuto drugged Hinata? That's why she's so out of it…

I've decided to forego most of the HinaxSasu and HinaxGaa content (there will be some, just not as much as originally planned) and am moving forward right to the HinaxKaka parts...cutting out about 20 chapters...I just wanna get to the HinaxKaka stuff. And no...Itachi is not going to end up with Neji. Neji likes girls and Itachi is just confused right now Expect lots of crack pairings to appear in the coming chapters btw. Pretty much everyone is gonna be switching partners.


	28. Chapter 28 Talk Soup

"You did…what?" Itachi asked Sasuke for the fifth time in disbelief. "You really are my idiot brother…" Itachi muttered as he massaged the bridge of his nose. This was all too bothersome. Apparently Hyugas made Uchihas stupid for some reason.

Sasuke fidgeted under the gaze of his brother. This was all Itachi's fault anyway. Yes, blame Itachi, then he wouldn't feel as guilty about his actions. Who was he kidding? How could he blame Itachi for what he did? Sighing, Sasuke looked at his brother, hoping he had a plan. That's when he noticed that his neat and clean brother looked rather ragged…and smelled awful…

"Brother…why exactly do you look like crap?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi choked on his breath at the question. He was hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice anything and that he would not have to explain anything. Unfortunately, his brother wasn't that big of an idiot.

"I ran into Neji Hyuga…drunk…he was not happy." Itachi said, leaving out why Neji was rather pissed at him. Couching, Itachi turned the attention back to Sasuke, "Now did anyone see you doing…that?" Hopefully no one saw, and it would be much easier to fix.

"Urm…Prof. Hatake…caught me…that's why I was running…" Sasuke murmered in embarrassment.

'Kakashi?' Itachi thought. Kakashi was a pervert so maybe this would be easy to keep quiet…

"I'll have a chat with him…till then, act like nothing happened…though try to stay out of trouble…" Itachi said.

Truly, Hyugas made Uchihas fools for some reason.

- - -

"You want to do what?" Neji asked Temari again.

"You heard me the first time." Temari replied. Really her proposal wasn't that out there! Was it?

"Hyuga will not agree to it." Neji said, closing the matter.

"We won't accept anyone else." Temari said.

One word could be used to describe Neji and Temari…stubborn.

"Tell me again why Hanabi is no good?" Neji asked.

Sighing, Temari spoke, "She's too young for Gaara. And Hinata is just the right age."

"We have other women in Hyuga close to Hinata's age. Why must it be Hinata?" Neji questioned again.

Temari swallowed. She really did not want to bring up Gaara's unstable mind and that he would only accept Hinata. But this damn Hyuga wasn't giving her a break!

"It seems we are at an impasse, Temari. I suggest we meet later to discuss this further." Neji said. He really wanted to look for Hinata, but this damn woman wasn't letting up. Of course he couldn't tell her that Hinata was missing either.

Both narrowed eyes at each other. This discussion was far from over.

- - -

"Nnngh…" Hinata groaned as she snuggled into her pillow. She felt so sleepy, but her pillow was so comfy…and smelled like a man.

A man…

Her pillow was NOT supposed to smell like a man!

In a flash she opened her eyes and say up. She wasn't in her room! She…she had been kidnapped!

"Yo." A male voice said.

Panicking, she threw the pillow at the voice and screamed, "No!"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she cowered on the bed.

"Well…by that reaction, I'm guessing you're fine now." The voice said.

It was familiar. Opening one eye, Hinata peeked in the direction of the voice.

Professor! Her professor kidnapped her?!!? Oh my goodness! What was the world coming to when professors kidnapped their own students!

"You scared me for a minute, you were getting pretty feverish." He said. "Mind telling me what happened this time?"

What happened?

Oh…my…

Hinata frowned as she recalled the events of earlier.

Neji…he…and that man…he…

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Not again…" she whispered before breaking down in tears.

Kakashi gulped. He never did well with crying women, or crying at all. That's why he wasn't a counselor. Maybe he should call Kurenai…she was a counselor after all…and a woman…she would be able to handle this better. But then he would have to explain why he had a female student in his apartment crying. He really didn't want to deal with Kurenai's death glare. She just would not believe he wasn't a pervert, well a big pervert.

"Hey, hey..shhhh…it's ok…" He tried to soothe as he sat next to his student. Lamely placing a hand on her head he was surprised when she turned and sobbed into his chest.

"N-Neji…he-he…and K-Kabuto…he…" Hinata blubbered as her tears soaked the front of Kakashi's shirt.

'Neji? Who was Neji?...Kabuto…' Kakashi grew annoyed at that name. He had heard rumors about Kabuto and none of them were good.

"Shhh…calm down, it's alright now. Just tell me what happened. This is the second time I find you passed out. I can't help you if you don't tell me." He said.

Hinata pulled away and tried to dry her tears. He was right, she had to tell some one, but would Kabuto fail her?

Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was nervous and insecure. Was she weak because of this? Was it her fault?

Kakashi saw her conflict on her face. 'She probably doesn't want to tell a man…especially if a man caused all this trauma.'

"You can always speak with Kurenai…she is your counselor, she can help you." He said. He didn't care who did it, but Hinata needed help.

'Kurenai? Maybe…' Hinata thought. To be honest, she had forgotten all about her counselor. But Kakashi seemed to really care. Maybe he could help her too. He had picked her off the ground twice now. And he was her professor. She could trust her professor…right?

Taking a deep breath, Hinata decided to tell Kakashi a little bit.

"H-He…um…Neji…h-he set me up on a b-blind date…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. She was going to talk to him? This was good. He could help her and make sure this didn't happen again.

"w-with Ka-Ka-Kabuto…" Hinata blushed. This was actually rather embarrassing to say out loud!

"he, I think he d-drugged…um…me"

"Who is Neji?" Kakashi asked. He needed as many facts as possible.

"Oh! H-He's my cousin…he c-came for f-family weekend…I um don't r-remember what happened after I saw K-K-Kabuto…" Hinata said as she turned a bright red. Well she could vaguely remember having a strange dream about Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto, but she didn't think she needed to tell her professor about her odd fantasy.

Kakashi inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Ok so she didn't remember Sasuke or that small incident in his bed. Good. He would just have a small chat with Sasuke on controlling his inner pervert.

"And…umm…" Hinata wanted to tell him about before…but she couldn't bring her self to voice what happened the first night.

"It's all right. I'll talk with Kurenai, and she can help you." Kakashi said as he noticed Hinata becoming more withdrawn. "It'll be easier to speak with a woman." He said with a smile. Well Hinata thought he was smiling. He was still wearing his face mask and head band.

'I wonder what he looks like with out it.' She thought. 'I'll bet he's handsome!' She couldn't help but smile a bit at her silly thought.

Kakashi was pleased to see her smile. 'She's cute when she smiles.' He thought, and then quickly banished the thought from his mind. It wasn't appropriate! He was her professor!

Coughing, Kakashi stood up. "I think you should get back to your dorm. I'm sure your cousin is worried." He said. He didn't want to shoo her out, but he was becoming uneasy having a female student in his apartment…alone…

Neji!

Hinata groaned. Her cousin no doubt would be frantic right now. "Ah, yes, thank you for helping me." Hinata said as she quickly made her way out. Hopefully Neji wouldn't be too mad at her running off!

Watching the door close behind her, Kakashi sighed. Too much work. Getting up to go through his garbage he found his new book. There was no harm reading it now that she was gone after all.

Pale jade eyes and red hair could be found by the tree near Kakashi's apartment. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, he just wanted a place to relax and meditate. But he had heard snippets of the conversation. Well one name stuck out. Kabuto. Apparently his threat was not taken seriously. He would have to remedy that.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Um…the Burning Crusade is now out…so instead of updating I'll prolly be playing…

Sorry! I'll still try to do a few updates a week!


	29. Chapter 29 Oops I did it again

**sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy and sick :(**

**but xLonelyMoonx poked me to update!**

- - - - -

"You sure had us worried!" Ino exclaimed as she flitted about the poor girl.

"You sure nothing bad happened?" Sakura asked as she shoved Ino away.

"Um, hm." Hinata mumbled. She felt bad for causing the two to worry so much. "I, just, ah, o-over reacted and all."

"Hmmm." Ino said, somehat in disbeleif. She would wait till Hinata was ready to talk about it.

"I don't blame you Hinata," Sakura said. "That guy was kinda hot! He's a grad student right? That's so cool!" Sakura's eyes glimmered as she envisioned the handsome medical student, only slightly jealous that Hinata had a date with the guy.

"Erm." Ino coughed. "I think I'll call your cousin, He was flipping out when you ran off."

"Eh, I-I think I better call him." Hinata said, slightly nervous about how Neji was going to react. Gulping, Hinata picked up the phone as Ino and Sakura gave her some privacy.

RING RING RING

N: Hello?

H: Ah...N-Neji...

N: Hinata?

H: Erm, I-I'm back in my room now.

N: I see. We will talk about this later.

Click.

Neji inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Lady Hinata was safe and sound. Now he could fully concentrate at the task at hand. Honestly, it was out of the question to marry Hinata off to Gaara. However, Temari had a point. Gaara seemed to like Hinata. And Hinata was not uncomfortable around Gaara. It had the makings of, not a good marriage, but one that would not be fully miserable for the both of them.

However, Hinata was the heiress of Hyuga. This demand of Suna could not be met. Neji stared hard at the woman across from him. She did not let up at all. Neji could respect that about her, though.

"You really are a two timing basterd." A very angry voice spoke behind Neji.

Neji blinked in surprise. He had not expected her to do this.

"Tenten, you are again misunderstanding the situation." He calmly said. Calm, he had to keep her calm.

"I don't think I'm misunderstanding anything." She said as she narrowed her eyes at the buxom woman sitting across from Neji. "Here I am, coming to visit you, after I've decied to forgive you, and I find you having coffee with this two bit hussy!" She shreiked as she pointed right at Temari.

"What?" Temari said, very annoyed at such an insult. "Like I would want anything to do with this boring guy. I'm only here because I have business." She said as she stood up. "We'll talk later." She glared at Tenten as she walked off.

Neji wasn't sure to frown or not. True with Temari gone he could find a better solution to her proposal, but Tenten was far from calm and hr behavior was unacceptable.

"Tenten..."He slowly said as he reminded himself that he loved this woman. "That was Temari of Suna that you just insulted."

Tenten paused to blink. Did he just say...oh my...she made a big error. "Um, Neji...I'm sorry, I'll um..."

"Never mind. Come on, lt's go see Hinata." he said as he stood up.

Tenten cringed. She had made him mad. And they had finally started to get closer, too. She just wanted Neji to be more open and affectionate with her.

- - -

Gaara frowned. He had been looking for that vile, yet could not seem to locate him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister who seemed to be a bit upset. Maybe she coul be of use.

"Temari. Our relation with Orochimaru..."

"Eh?" Temari was surprised to see her brother walking about. "Hm, he left and said he could fund himself now."

Gaara's lip slightly curled down. So that was why he felt his threat was now empty.

Walking off, he decided if he could not find Kabuto, he would go to someone that could.

Unfortuantely, it semed that his plan was not to be, since when he arrived at Orochmaru's office he found it completely bare, and the name slate removed from the door.


	30. Chapter 30 Got Pervert?

Red eyes blinked in frustration at the grey haired man sitting across from her.

"You want to do what?" Kurenai asked again, appalled by the gall of this...pervert.

Kakashi sweated under the gaze of his co-worker and friend. She was looking at him like he was the biggest pervert in the world. True, his plan did sound kind of wrong, but he had only the purest intentions.

"Come on, you know me, I'm not a pervert." He defended. Red eyes darted to the orange book in his back pocket.

"Oh really? They why do you carry smut around?" She said as she clenched her teeth.

"Oh this? Now, now, you know my pal Jiraya writes it. I'm just supporting a friend...urk..." If Kurenai was annoyed before, she was pissed right now.

'Note to self,' Kakashi thought, ''When trying to convince a woman you're not a pervert, do not call a HUGE pervert your friend...'

"Kurenai," Kakashi said in a serious tone, much to the shock of the woman. "You know this student. You know she needs help."

Kurenai glanced at her file.

Hinata Hyuga.

The girl was unusually shy and introverted, and Kurenai could believe that the girl lacked street smarts.

"I can see she needs help. But, why you? I could teach her myself." She said.

"I'm sure you could...but she's not in danger from women. Men prey upon her type. And to help her, she needs to learn to be aware around men." Kakashi said.

A tick formed in Kurenai's brow. "You're not going to molest her or anything are you?"

"No! NO!" Kakashi said as he waved his hands in front of him. "Of course not. She's my student." 'Cute student, but student none the less.' he mentally added.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but I'll be keeping tabs on her, just incase you try anything funny."

Kakashi sighed. Get caught peeping in a bathhouse once and you are forever labeled a pervert. "Come on Kurenai, I was 16 when that happened, you know teenage hormones and all." He complained.

"A pervert will always be a pervert." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll try to meet with her tomorrow before classes start." Kurenai said which Kakashi took as his cue to leave.

"Thanks Kurenai" Kakashi said as he exited her apartment.

- - -

"Hinata!" Tenten squealed as she tackled her dear friend. "It's been so long! How are you? You look so good! You liking school?"

"Um, y-yes." Hinata said as she tried to pry herself out of Tenten's death grip hug. She was surprised to see Neji's girlfriend here. 'They must be having a fight…' She thought as she saw her stoic cousin scowl slightly. But then again, Neji may be upset with her, she did after all run off without telling him anything.

Coughing, Neji stared at his cousin. "Tenten, would you excuse us for a few minutes?"

Tenten was about to protest, Hinata was her friend after all and it had been so long since she saw her, but the annoyed look on Neji's face told her she should do as he said.

"Okay, I'll just go for a walk then." She said as she slowly made her way out of the room. Outside of the room, Tenten sighed. Why did Neji have to be so distant? Sensing a headache, she undid the buns atop her head and let her long hair flow down and hang loose at her waist. "Some fresh air would be good."

On the other side of the door, Neji stared hard at his cousin, guilt and anger swelling in his chest as he tried to think of the best way to go about this.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji, for running like that…" Hinata started. "But, I-I just couldn't…"

Neji's eyes softened. "No, Hinata, I'm sorry. I did not know…what he did to you…" Neji almost spat the last part out, causing Hinata to look at him in surprise and fear. Did Neji know?

"I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you, Hinata." Neji said as he clenched his fists.

"N-No!" Hinata said as she weakly stood up. "T-thank you…but this…I want to fix this…myself."

"I see." Neji said, surprised. "You've become stronger. I'll tell your father that."

Hinata blinked and smiled at her cousin. Sometimes, he could be so kind. "Th-thank you Neji."

Turning towards the door, Neji spoke, "I'll be heading home then, with Tenten. Family weekend is over now. Be careful Hinata. And," He paused to look at his cousin again, "Please let me know if I can do anything for you."

Hinata nodded as she watched her cousin leave.

"Oh." Neji paused in the doorway. "Distance yourself from the Sabaku. I do not like what Suna is planning." He warned as he left a confused Hinata in the room.

- - -

"Stay out of trouble." Itachi said as he left his bratty brother at his dorm.

"Che, same for you." Sasuke retorted.

Both brothers glared at each other, neither willing to look away first.

"Oi! Sasuke!" A loud voice yelled as a blur of orange tackled the younger Uchiha. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Naruto pouted. "C'mon! Let's get ready for the bonfire!"

"What?" Sasuke muttered as he saw he brother walking away out of the corner of his eye.

"Oi Sasuke! C'mon! It's the last event for family weekend! We're meeting up with everyone there!" Naruto said as he tried to drag his angsty friend to their room to change.

"Everyone?" Sasuke said, wondering if a certain pale eyed girl would be there.

"Yeah!" Naruto said excitedly.

Itachi sighed. He needed a vacation, badly. All this stress with the Hyuga was starting to get to him.

A gentle breeze and the flow of long auburn hair caught his eye, and for a moment, all his concerns with the Hyuga were forgotten.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

The ball is rolling right now…let's hope I can keep it up.

oops. forgot to add a small bit from neji!

and Burning Crusade...its a game...an addictive game...


	31. Chapter 31 Volume Control

Kakashi leisurely walked to the field the bonfire was taking place in. It was a favorite event of his, something about students making complete fools of themselves that the silver haired professor really enjoyed. It was an added bonus that such students would always end up doing favors to prevent certain pictures from circulating as well. Last year had been particularly beneficial when a few students had decided to toss a couch on the fire, his apartment had never been cleaned so well by the "willing" students. Grinning behind his mask, Kakashi made sure he had his handy-dandy camera ready to document the "activities" of the students.

Hinata nervously poked her fingers together. Neji had no sooner said to stay away from Gaara, then Kiba, Shino, and Gaara had showen up at her room insisting they all go to the bonfire together. Well, Kiba was the one insisting, but Gaara and Shino didn't object to it. Thankfully Neji had not been in the room when the three showed up, he may have flipped out if he saw the very strange tattoos on their faces, though Hinata thought Gaara's was kind of cute and pretty. And Hinata was certain her cousin would object to her being in the company of three males after her freak out earlier. But she could trust Kiba and Shino. And she thought she could trust Gaara, but her cousin's comment made her a bit uneasy. Did Gaara have ulterior motives for being kind to her? Her thoughts were interrupted though when Kiba decided she wasn't listening to him and starting talking very, very, very loudly.

Gaara cringed as Kiba rambled on and on...loudly to Hinata. True he was just being friendly, and Gaara didn't think he would hit on Hinata, but Kiba sometimes lacked a sense of personal space. Like right now...as he was putting his arm around Hinata...Taking a deep breath, Gaara suppressed the urge to shove his loud roommate away from the girl. Afterall, Hinata had been through alot today, he didn't want to cause her more stress. And she didn't seem to mind Kiba. True she was blushing...a lot, but she was also smiling. He didn't want to ruin her good time. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of his teacher, wearing that silly mask still. Perhaps he would know what became of Kabuto? Drifting away from the group, Gaara followed Kakashi, who was muttering about needing his apartment cleaned again.

Sasuke groaned as Naruto dragged him towards the bonfire. Apparently the energetic blonde really liked big fires and had brought brooms to use as torches later. What an idiot. A few yards ahead he saw Sakura and Ino, who was dragging a tired looking Shikamaru. Choji was there, which some girl he had never seen before. Deciding that he wasn't in the mood for mindless chatter from the girls and Naruto, he freed himself from Naruto's grasp and ran in the other direction.

"Hey, Sasuke you bastard! Get back here! We're supposedto have fun!" Naruto yelled after his dark haired friend. He would have gone after him, but Sakura was frowning at him for yelling and swearing.

"Che. The only way I'm gonna have fun is away from you." He muttered as he leaned against a tree.

"You seem to like trees, Sasuke." A cheery voice spoke from behind the Uchiha.

Sasuke froze. Oh shit. Why was Kakashi here? Sasuke tried to run again, but the silver haired man grabbed hold of his shirt collar.

"Now, now, no running off this time. I was going to turn you in to administration for touching the poor girl in such an appalling manner…"

Sasuke gulped, he was so going to get expelled.

"But since Hinata doesn't remember it, no use bringing it up. But Sasuke, learn to control your hormones." Kakashi's face turned dangerous as he continued, "Or else I'll have to punish you. Got that?"

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't getting expelled. And Hinata had no clue, this was good.

"On second thought," Kakashi said, causing the Uchiha to pale, "Just stay away from Hinata. I'll be keeping my eye on you from now on."

Letting go of Sasuke's shirt, Kakashi walked off, able to enjoy the bonfire even more now. 'The look on Sasuke's face was priceless!' He smirked to himself.

Sasuke calmed his racing heart. He did not want to get expelled. Nor did he want to piss of his professor. But dammit, he was going to win Hinata Hyuga and shove that in his brother's face!

"Uchiha." Red hair emerged from the shadows; with a none too happy look on his face. All that was running through Gaara'a mind was the Uchiha had touched Hinata inappropriately, or so he gathered from eavesdropping on the conversation.

Sasuke frowned. What was with this guy? He was always around, like some freaky stalker.

Hinata inwardly sighed. Apparently Kiba was really excited about the bonfire, and wouldn't stop talking her ear off. Thinking of an excuse to rest her ears, she noticed Gaara was no longer with the group.

"Ah, um, Kiba, I'm g-going to look for Gaara. I'll be right back." She said as she quickly walked off.

"Okay Hinata! But hurry back!" Kiba waved, while Shino wished he could go with Hinata…and not be with Kiba.

Eyes narrowed as Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other.

It was Gaara who spoke first. "Stay away from Hinata."

Sasuke smirked. "You gonna make me?"

"Yes. She's too good for you." Gaara icily said.

Sasuke frowned, "And I suppose you're good enough for her?"

"Of course, I didn't molest her."

"Well I don't stalk her!"

The two gritted their teeth, not liking their vices spoken of aloud.

A gasp a few feet away told the two that they were not alone, and someone had just over heard their small contest for the shy girl.

Nervously, they looked to the source of the gasp and both broke out into a cold sweat.

To the great misfortune of the boys, Hinata Hyuga had just heard everything.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**As I've said in my profile, life has been rather busy, so not sure when updates will take place.**


	32. Chapter 32 Fly Paper

Hinata ran. She just could not believe what she had heard. Vaguely she could hear Sasuke and Gaara calling after her, but she ignored them. It wasn't fair. What was she? Fly paper for freaks? Was she so cursed to never find a decent guy? Tears welled in her eyes as she ran, blurring her vision. 'Maybe I should just give up on guys.' She sadly thought herself. Slowing her pace, she tried to collect herself as she neared the bonfire, she didn't want everyone to know how utterly pathetic she was.

The jovial shouts of Naruto, Kiba, and Lee could be heard and the annoyed yelling of Sakura and Ino. Wiping her eyes one last time, Hinata sat down next to Shikamaru, Choji and a new girl.

"Yo, Hinata, where'd you go?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh, I, uh just wanted to look around." she replied with her eyes downcast.

"Look around? The woods?" Shikamaru asked a bit surprised.

"Um, yeah...there um wasn't much to see." Hinata nervously said.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, something wasn't quite right, but then again it wasn't his place to say anything, so he just remained silent.

"Oh, Hinata, let me introduce you!" Choji happily said as he opened a bag of chips. "This is my new girlfriend." he said as he tilted his head to the red headed girl next to him. "Her name is Tayuya, we met at the ice cream shop."

"I thought I said not to fucking tell people where we met! Its damn embarrassing!" she cursed as a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Heh, sorry, sorry!" Choji said as he offered her his chips. Noticing Hinata's stunned face at the vulgar language, Choji explained, "Tayuya talks tough, but she's really a sweet girl! That's why I love her!"

"Damn it! Don't say that shit!" Tayuya pouted as her blush deepened.

A twinge a jealously stung Hinata as she watched Choji and Tayuya banter back and forth. It wasn't fair. Choji was a nice guy. Why couldn't she find one too? 'No,' she thought, 'I should be happy for them.'

"So, y-you go to school here?" Hinata asked to make conversation, hoping Tayuya wouldn't start swearing again.

"Eh? No, I go to SITS." Tayuya said as she grabbed a handful of chips.

"SITS?" Hinata said a bit confused, it sounded familiar.

"You know, " Choji said, "The Sound Institute of Technology and Science. It's like one of the best in the country."

"It's not that good of a place. Its kind of shitty, you work your ass off the whole time." Tayuya said.

"WAHOOO!" the group was interrupted by the shouting of Naruto, who decided to "liven" up the bonfire by tossing some brooms to people. Many people (mainly Naruto, Kiba, and Lee) used said brooms as torches for the fire as they began to run around waving said torches in the air.

Cautiously Hinata edged away from the group not wanting to accidentally get put on fire by the dangerous actions of her friends. Gloom settled about her as she watched her friends. It wasn't fair. They were all nice guys, but they were in other relationships. She just wanted a nice guy. Was that too much to ask for?

Gaara coolly regarded the scene before him, the urge to comfort Hinata grown as he watched her sit part from the crowd. Though he was quite certain she wouldn't want to see him at the moment, she was a bit upset earlier. For now, he would just stay in the shadows and watch her, and make sure no idiot (cough Naruto) got too close to her with the fire.

Faint sounds of clicking could be heard as Kakashi contemplated what he would have his "smart" students do. This year's bonfire was so entertaining. Though he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Hinata looked a bit off, though he was too far away to see her clearly, no matter, she would meet with Kurenai in the morning and then he could help her.

Sasuke sulked as he walked about campus. He was so screwed. He couldn't believe she heard all that. No doubt she would tell everyone and his reputation would be ruined. She was a girl after all, and no girl kept secrets to herself. He needed to get away. But how? A lone flyer caught his eye and a smirk formed on his lips. That's right, he could always transfer to another school. His family would have no problem with that so long as his new school was more prestigious then Konoha University. He would start the paper work in the morning.

- - -

Itachi felt like a fool. It had been 3 hours since he first saw the long hair, and he couldn't help but follow it. He was overjoyed when he saw the slight curve of breasts because for once, he was slightly attracted to a woman. A woman. Which meant he wasn't gay right?!? He hoped it wasn't just the light playing tricks on him so he followed her further. When she paused to put her hair up into two buns, he was certain she was a woman. She had all ht right curves, however now that her hair was up she was less appealing in his eyes. No matter, she had piqued his interest at first, and she was a woman. He wanted to know who she was. She was his proof he wasn't gay! However, he could swear the gods were laughing at him as he followed her only to see her waiting for _him_. Neji Hyuga. Her looks were greatly diminished by being next to Neji, but at least she was a woman. He could pretend she was nicer looking then Neji, because she was a woman.

Itachi sighed as he took a long drink from his beer. It had been 3 hours since he first saw her and he was not more confused then ever. Did he really have a cursed life? Damn Hyugas. He snorted at the thought, as if the Hyugas made him gay. No. Then what was it?

It struck him like lighting as realization dawned. How stupid. It was so simple, and he didn't realize it. Apparently he had a long hair fetish. Itachi scoffed at the thought. It was so easy to fix, though long hair really wasn't in style, all he had to do was find a long haired babe and he'd be all set and he'd never have to think of Neji Hyuga's hair again.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**Eh…I've been meaning to update but I was walking the road of life and before I knew it I was in another state for a week with no internet….urk that sounds like a Kakashi excuse…**

**Sorry, but I hoped you liked it. Alex-kun reminded me I haven't updated for a bit…it not that I forgot I just er forgot….**

**And thank you for all the reviews! They actually help remind me to update!**

**And hehe…Choji and Tayuya…I warned you the crack pairings would be starting…its only the beginning too! And heh sorry, SITS sounds like a disease to me rather then an University…was trying to go similar to MIT…but its lame.**

**Speaking of crack pairings, I'm going to shamelessly plug Blue Quartz Foxy's ShikaxHina group on LJ (where I've been kidnapped to for fanart!) lots of good stories there by Blue-chan and Bri-chan! And some poorly drawn pictures by me. So if you are a fan of that pair check us out (we're a small lonely group) and sorry there will be no shikaxhina in this story.**

**And hopefully, I've put Itachi's sexuality to rest. Maybe I'll be nice and pair him up with someone…**

**and the broom torches...true story from college. I think it was during the world series, a couch got burned and students ran around with broom torches...it was kinda scary! so lesson is: don't run with flaming cleaning tools. my college really liked baseball...**


	33. Chapter 33 To Decide

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…CLICK.

Hinata groaned. Why oh why did she have to wake up so early? And why did she stay up so late? Hinata blinked at her clock. She shouldn't be awake right now. She should be sleeping! She didn't have lecture till 11 a.m. and here she was waking up at the crack of dawn. Slowly she crept out of bed and paused to look over at Ino's bed. A tuft of spiky black hair mixed with blond peaked out of the covers. Shikamaru had spent the night again. It's not that Hinata minded she shouldn't care if Ino's boyfriend spent the night. She just wished he would sleep there when she was there… Okay so she minded, a lot. Again, Hinata was reminded how everyone had a good guy except for her. With a slight frown she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Slightly refreshed from her shower, Hinata quickly dressed incase Shikamaru suddenly woke up (not likely) and saw her changing. Giving herself a quick glance over in the mirror Hinata grabbed her bag and headed to see Kurenai.

Walking towards Kurenai's office, Hinata could not help but wonder howo she was going to talk to this woman. True she seemed nice, and she had told Prof. Kakashi that she would speak with her…but it was…hard. Hinata didn't want to do it. Her feet slowed at a halt. She didn't want to tell anyone. It was so embarrassing and humiliating. She didn't want anyone else to know. Turning to head back to her dorm, a piece of burnt wood caught her eye. Hinata sighed as she remembered last night and what she had heard. She had to do something…but Kurenai…could she trust her? Kakashi seemed to think Kurenai was trust worthy…but could she trust Kakashi? It seemed every guy she trusted (except for her dear cousin) seemed to betray her trust. Hinata shook her head. It wasn't like her to doubt people. She felt bad that she was so distrustful. Taking a deep breath she turned and started to walk to see Kurenai.

- - -

Kurenai stared in disbelief at the girl in front of her. All that had happened and she never told anyone?

"Hinata," Kurenai said, "You need to press charges."

"No!" Hinata said loudly, much to her and Kurenai's surprise. "No…I…I don't want people to know." Hinata said as she blushed in embarrassment.

Kurenai's eyes softened. "I understand that Hinata, but you have to do something."

"I…I know. But I…don't know…what to do…" Hinata mumbled. "I…I don't want to change who I am…but I want to change…" Hinata blushed as she spoke, "That didn't make sense did it?"

Kurenai smiled warmly at the girl. "No, I understand. You want to be yourself, just stronger."

Hinata nodded.

Kurenai sighed, she could not believe she was saying this, "I think Professor Hatake would be able to help you."

Hinata looked slightly confused. "Um, Kurenai, who is Prof. Hatake?"

Kurenai blinked. "Oh….that idiot. I bet he has you call him by his first name, Prof. Kakashi." She said as she sighed in annoyance. That guy could be such an idiot…and he was teaching the minds of the future? Kurenai shuddered.

"Ummm…" Hinata nervously looked at Kurenai. She wasn't sure what was going on…but Kurenai looked really scary!

Kurenai realized she was starting to make Hinata nervous and quickly shoved any thoughts of her idiot colleague. "Ah sorry, I was just thinking of something annoying." Kurenai said to put Hinata at ease.

"Ah, no, its…okay." Hinata said uncertainly, making a mental note not to annoy Kurenai. "I should go…thank you for your help Kurenai." Hinata said as she reached for her bag.

"Hinata." Kurenai spoke, causing Hinata to look at her, "Just remember, I'm here for you if you ever need help, or if you just want to talk." She smiled at the girl.

Hinata returned the smile warmly and said, "Thank you. I'll remember that. I-I really do appreciate everything you've done to help."

Exiting the building Hinata looked at the time, it was almost time for her lecture! She hadn't realized she had been talking with Kurenai for so long. But she felt relieved that she had told someone about it. She no longer felt so alone and Kurenai seemed so nice. Hinata smiled, Kurenai seemed like a big sister. It was comforting.

Entering the lecture hall, Hinata was a bit nervous that Kabuto might be there to listen to the lecture, but luckily she didn't see him. She did see Kiba and Shino who were waving at her, well Kiba was waving, Shino was sitting and it looked like he had saved her a seat. Sitting between Shino and Kiba, Hinata took out her notebook and pencil.

"Last night was a blast!" Kiba said excitedly. "Naruto was a genius to bring those brooms."

"Don't say Naruto and genius in the same sentence." Shino muttered so only Hinata heard him, which caused her to giggle slightly. They were good friends. Part of her wished they could be more then friends, but she valued their friendship greatly.

The lecture hall suddenly became silent as a busty blond woman approached the podium.

"Hello. I'm Tsunade, the president of this university. For the rest of the semester I will be giving Prof. Orochimaru's lectures and for some of you, your TA's will be replaced."

Murmurs ran thought the hall full of questions.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade continued, "Prof. Orochimaru has decided leave Konoha University and has taken a position at the Sound Institute of Technology and Science. Some of his students, particularly his graduate students working on their dissertation with him have also transferred." She paused to take a sip of water (which was actually sake, but what the students didn't know wouldn't hurt them). "Now then, time to focus." She said as she began the lecture.

Hinata was stunned. She took notes on the lecture, but in her mind she only had one thought.

Had Kabuto left?


End file.
